After You End
by AnakAyam11
Summary: (UPDATE Chap 15 )Jongin percaya bahwa kebahagiaan Sehun adalah segala nya, hingga akhirnya ia menerima keputusan pria itu untuk bercerai. Marriage Life! Hunkai? Chankai? Mpreg
1. Summary

Genre : romance, angst, hurt comfort,

Pair : Hunkai

Cast : Jongin (25th)

Sehun (29th)

Park Chanyeol (29th)

Do Kyungsoo (28th)

Kim Jongdae (29th)

Summary:

Aku tahu, setelah ini tak akan ada lagi kata menyesal. Karena semua nya sudah terlambat. Kedua telapak tangan yang ku tangkupkan sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya saling mengusap, mencoba untuk sedikit tenang. Namun aku berani bertaruh jika semua orang berada di posisi ku saat ini pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama, Ya... Kecuali dia, Oh Sehun.

Note: lagi Hiatus panjang. Tapi cerita ini udah jadi 60%, pengen tanya pendapat aja. Cerita nya layak atau tidak.

Lanjut? Atau Delete?


	2. Hard To Love

Genre : romance, angst, hurt comfort,

Pair : Hunkai

Cast :

-Jongin (25th)

-Sehun (29th)

-Park Chanyeol (29th)

-Do Kyungsoo (28th)

-Kim Jongdae (29th)

.

.

.

\--AFTER YOU--

.

.

.

Jongin pov

Aku tahu, setelah ini tak akan ada lagi kata menyesal. Karena semua nya sudah terlambat. Kedua telapak tangan yang ku tangkupkan sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya saling mengusap, mencoba untuk sedikit tenang. Namun aku berani bertaruh jika semua orang berada di posisi ku saat ini pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama, Ya... Kecuali dia, Oh Sehun.

"Kau tahu bukan? Semua yang kita jalani selama ini tidak pernah di dasari oleh rasa suka, apalagi cinta..."

Pria itu terlihat sangat santai, bahkan tanpa beban saat mengeluarkan rentetan kalimat panjang itu. Dia bahkan duduk di sofa tunggal, merah maroon itu dengan sikap angkuh seperti biasannya. Berbeda dengan ku yang sudah seperti tahanan yang akan di jatuhi hukuman mati.

"... Jadi kurasa, kita harus mengakhiri hubungan bodoh ini Kim Jongin." Dan hubungan bodoh yang ia maksud adalah pernikahan kami. Pernikahan yang sudah kami- maksudku, aku pertahankan selama 5 tahun belakangan ini. Pernikahan tanpa cinta yang sialnya selalu ku jaga, meski aku lah sosok yang paling menderita di sini.

Ku usap lelehan air mata yang mulai turun di pipi ku. Aku harus kuat! Setidak nya hanya kalimat itu lah yang bisa ku jadikan obat penenang untuk saat ini.

"Tanda tangani surat ini..." Itu adalah dokumen permohonan cerai, yang berasal dari pengadilan.

"Harusnya kita bisa langsung bercerai setelah melewati dua persidangan, tapi waktu sidang nya terlalu lama. Jadi aku harap kau bisa sedikit bersabar."

Kalimat itu jelas bukan untuk ku! Tapi untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia jelas sangat menginginkan pernikahan ini berakhir dengan segera.

"Tapi bisakah aku tetap tinggal disini? Hanya sampai sidang putusan!" Benar. Tak ada waktu untuk kata menyesal, jika ini dapat membuat Sehun bahagia aku akan mendukung keputusan pria itu sepenuhnya.

"Tak apa. Lagi pula kita tidak bisa membiarkan rencana ini bocor hingga ke telingaAyah ku."

Aku mungkin sudah gila karena bisa jatuh hati pada sosok kejam ini. Tapi tekat ku juga sudah bulat. Jika aku bisa jatuh hati karena 5 tahun hidup bersama nya, maka aku juga bisa melupakan Sehun karena hidup terpisah dengannya. Mungkin memang berat dan memerlukan waktu yang sedikit panjang, namun tak ada guna nya meratapi nasib. Sebagai pria aku juga harus punya harga diri. Aku tak mungkin mengemis kasih padanya, meski seluruh pikiranku menolak nya.

"Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kantor. Sekalian aku akan menyerahkan surat ini ke kantor pengadilan. Dan ku harap kali ini tak akan ada yang menghalangi rencana kita lagi." Setelah itu, dia benar-benar pergi.

"Haahh... Kerja bagus Kim Jongin. Sekarang pikirkan bagaimana cara untuk menutupi hal ini dari para orang tua itu." Masalah perceraian bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi kami, bahkan kami bisa bercerai dari dulu jika saja kedua orang tua kami tidak mencegahnya- terlebih Ayah Sehun yang selalu mengetahui rencana tersebut.

Tapi bagaimana pun, mereka tak tahu apa yang aku rasakan sebenarnya. Hati ku sudah terlampau sakit karena setiap bulannya, Sehun selalu mengirimkan surat cerai itu. Ya setidaknya untuk 5 tahun terakhir ini. Dan aku tak ingin ada pihak lain yang tersakiti disini.

Jung Soojung.

.

.

.

\--AFTER YOU--

.

.

.

Wangi kopi memang tak akan pernah gagal untuk menjernih kan pikiranku. Setiap kali aku memiliki beban pikiran, aku akan selalu kemari. Ke tempat milik Kyungsoo hyung.

"Kau datang?" Mata Doe itu menatap ku lekat. Ia juga tahu kebiasan ku itu. Dan dia mungkin sudah siap dengan seribu macam pertanyaan di benaknya.

"Ada apa lagi kali ini?"

"Kami bercerai."

"Apa?!" Lengkingan nya membuat seluruh pengunjung menatap kami berdua. Pria itu kemudian meminta maaf pada pelanggannya atas ketidaknyamanan yang ia berikan.

"Kau sudah beritahu orang tua mu?" Aku menjawabnya dengan gelengan. Bercerita mungkin membuat mu sedikit tenang, tapi tidak dengan ku. Aku bukan orang yang seperti itu

"Lalu apa orang tua Sehun hyung sudah mengizinkan nya?" Aku menggeleng untuk kedua kali nya. Setelah itu, Kyungsoo hyung hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Beritahu mereka Jongin. Setidaknya mereka bisa mencegahnya seperti yang kemarin-kemarin." Aku bisa saja melakukan apa yang Kyungsoo hyung sarankan, namun kali ini aku juga ingin bercerai dari Sehun.

"Aku akan memberitahu mereka setelah proses sidangnya berakhir." Tekad ku bercerai sudah begitu bulat. Bahkan jika Sehun meminta ku untuk menghentikan nya, aku tak akan melakukan itu.

"Kau tahu, perceraian itu sangat sulit dari pada menikah Jongin. Apalagi jika bercerai dengan alasan yang tidak jelas seperti yang kalian lakukan."

"Alasan kami sudah jelas hyung. Bukankah sebuah pernikahan harus di landasi dengan cinta? Dan kami bahkan tak memiliki itu sedari awal."

"Menikah bukan hanya masalah cinta Jongin. Tapi komitmen. Aku yakin pada sesi konseling, kalian akan di persulit nanti."

"Sehun itu kaya. Dia bisa menyogok semua orang untuk kepentingannya."

"Terserah kau sajalah." Dia mengangkat kedua tangan, tanda menyerah dengan nada penuh simpati nya.

"Tapi bisa kah kau pekerjakan aku di sini hyung? Kau tahu bukan, aku ini hanya lulusan SMA saja."

"Kau kembali saja ke rumah orang tua mu. Mereka kan juga kaya." Aku mendengus, sementara Kyungsoo hyung sudah terkekeh di sebrang meja.

"Aku sudah mengecewakan mereka. Aku tak pantas menjadi anak mereka hyung..." Jawab ku lirih.

Itu lah alasan mengapa aku selalu mempertahankan hubungan ini, karena aku tak ingin mereka kecewa padaku.

"Baiklah. Bekerjalah mulai besok, aku akan beritahu Si Baekhyun itu." Aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada tuhan. Setidaknya aku masih memiliki orang-orang yang tulus padaku.

.

.

.

\--AFTER YOU--

.

.

.

Setelah dari kafe aku langsung pulang ke rumah karena hari sudah larut. Jam bahkan sudah menunjukkan angka 11 malam. Lagi pula siapa yang peduli, selama ini Sehun bahkan tutup mata dan telinga saat aku jatuh sakit atau tak pulang ke rumah.

Cklek

Sesaat setelah aku masuk, aku menemukan bahwa rumah masih terlihat sepi. Mungkin Sehun sedang keluar atau belum pulang, karena aku tidak dapat menemukan sepatu nya.

"Kau baru pulang juga?" Suara bariton dari arah belakangan membuatku sedikit terkejut dengan tidak elite nya. Sementara si pemilik suara hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi reaksi ku.

"Aku akan membuatkan mu makanan. Ganti lah baju mu." Sehun hanya mengangguk dan segera menuju kamar nya sendiri. Dengan sigap aku segera ke dapur, dan mempersiapkan masakan untuk nya. Sebuah pemandangan yang indah bukan? Tapi aku merasa bahwa aku lebih mirip dengan seorang pembantu dari pada seorang 'istri!'.

Skip

Sehun mulai memakan masakan ku. Sementara aku duduk di hadapnnya sambil terus menundukan kepala karena sedikit mengantuk.

"Kau sudah makan?" Aku hanya mengangguk dan sedikit tersenyum pada nya. Walaupun aku tahu dia tak melihat ku.

"Kapan kau akan beritahu ibu dan Ayah?"

"Setelah proses sidang nya selesai. Aku rasa tabungan keluarga ku juga sudah cukup untuk melunasi hutang kepada Ayah mu."

"Bagus!"

Setelah itu suasana kembali hening hingga Sehun meletakan sumpit dan sendoknya pertanda selesai makan. Ku ambil peralatan makan tersebut dan segera menyucinya. Karena aku sudah tak bisa menahan kantuk ku lagi. Biasanya aku akan tidur pukul 8, kemudian bangun untuk memasakkan Sehun makanan, lalu kembali tidur setelah nya. Tapi karena aku di luar sejak tadi siang, aku tidak dapat tidur sama sekali dan berakhir terserang kantuk parah sekarang.

"Jongin-" aku kira pria itu sudah kembali ke kamarnya sejak tadi, tapi ia malah duduk di sofa ruang tengah sambil memanggil nama ku.

"Bisakah kau bicarakan esok saja? Aku benar-benar mengantuk sekarang." Sehun hanya mengangguk kan kepalanya, lalu aku segera berlari masuk ke kamar untuk bertemu dengan kasur empukku.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

note: pendek yah? next chap flashback awal mula pernikahan nya mereka. comment yang banyak biar aku tambah semangat.


	3. Blue pt1

AFTER YOU

5 tahun yang lalu...

Lusa adalah hari pernikahan ku, jadi ku putuskan untuk sedikit menikmati waktu sendiri ku sebelum nantinya aku harus bersama dengan orang lain. Kebetulan sekali Kyungsoo hyung mengajakku untuk makan di luar. Hitung-hitung makan gratis.

"Pesan lah sesuka mu..."

"Eyy... Aku akan memilih makanan paling mahal disini." Mata nya melotot ngeri, sementara aku hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Tak apa! Lagipula Chanyeol yang akan membayar nya." Sekarang giliran ku yang melotot horor pada nya. Gila saja! Chanyeol itu nama mantan pacar ku waktu masih SMA. Walaupun masih berhubungan baik, tapi tetap saja aku masih sangat sungkan padanya. Bagaimana pun kan, dia cinta pertamaku.Tapi mungkin saja Park Chanyeol yang dimaksud Kyungsoo adalah Chanyeol yang sama.

"Pacar mu?"

"Bukan. Bukan kah aku sudah pernah cerita bahwa dia satu club kemahasiswaan dengan ku?" Sebenarnya aku ingat. Ingat benar malah, tapi otakku mendadak blank saja tadi.

Aku dan Chanyeol berbeda 4 tahun. Saat itu aku baru menjadi siswa kelas 1 di SMA, sementara ia berada di tingkat 2 bangku kuliah. Kami bertemu saat festival SMA ku dan kebetulan ia juga datang karena ia adalah salah satu alumni disana.

Saat itu aku tengah menjaga salah satu stand makanan. Karena acara intinya telah tiba, semua teman-teman ku berlarian untuk menuju arah panggung. Dan sialnya, salah satu dari mereka menyenggol meja yang di atasnya ada sebuah kompor kecil dan sebuah penggorengan yang di penuhi oleh minyak panas. Aku yang berada di dekat itu pun hanya bisa menutup mata karena ku rasa sudah terlambat untuk menghindar. namun secara ajaib, seseorang menarik lengan ku untuk segera beranjak dari sana.

Brakk

 _"Akh..."_ Syukur lah, berkat orang itu badanku terhindar dari siraman minyak panas itu namun tidak dengan kaki kiri ku.

 _"Kau tak apa?"_ Aku hanya menggeleng, terlalu sibuk menahan tangis karena perih di kaki ku.

 _"Kaki mu terluka! Ayo segera obati."_ Dan di mulai lah perjalanan cinta kami. Karena setelah itu Chanyeol lebih sering menghubungi ku dan akhirnya kami berpacaran selama 2 tahun , namun setelah putus kami lost contact hingga sekarang.

Kling

Bunyi pintu terbuka membuat ku kembali tersadar akan lamunan ku. Tiba-tiba saja ,aku jadi menyesal putus dengan Chanyeol waktu itu.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" Bibir ku sedikit terbuka karena terkejut, akhirnya setelah 2 tahun tak bertemu, kami kembali berjumpa saat ini. Dan hal buruknya adalah, Kyungsoo hyung tak tahu bahwa aku dan Chanyeol pernah kenal sebelumnya.

"Jongin?"

"Eoh kalian saling kenal?" Kumohon gelengkan kepalamu Chanyeol hyung!

"Ya. Sangat kenal malah." Ku sembunyikan wajahku di balik telapak tangan ku, berharap tak ada yang menyadari rona merah muda pada kedua pipi ku.

Kling

"Maaf menunggu lama." Suara seorang pria yang ku kenal lainnya membuatku mau tak mau menarik telapak tangan ku, untuk melihat sang pria.

"Se-sehun?"

"Kalian juga saling kenal?" Kali ini Chanyeol lah yang bertanya.

"Mereka akan menikah lusa, Chanyeol hyung." Kyungsoo sialan!

Aku bisa merasakan hawa gelap yang menguar dari Chanyeol hyung. Namun ekspresi berbeda di berikan oleh Sehun. Pria itu bahkan dengan acuh mengambil kursi di sebrang ku, yang tak lama kemudian di ikuti oleh Chanyeol hyung.

Skip

"Mau tambah lagi Nini?"

"Uhukk..." Aku segera menepuk-nepuk dada ku. Terkejut dengan ucapan Chanyeol hyung. Bagaimana pun juga, ada calon suami ku disini... Aku sedikit tak enak, walaupun Sehun tak merasa terganggu sedikit pun.

"Sebenarnya kalian ada hubungan apa?" Kyungsoo memincing pada ku.

"Mantan pacar? Ah tidak-tidak... Mungkin kami masih berpacaran hingga sekarang, karena Nini hanya ingin break sebentar untuk fokus ujian nya waktu itu. Bukan begitu, Nini?" Tidak, dia tidak sama sekali berbicara dengan ku. Karena matanya mengarah pada Sehun yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Kita kan sudah putus Hyung?!" Ujarku sambil melirik reaksi Sehun. Namun pria itu hanya menarik sudut bibir nya, congkak. "Berpacaran pun tak apa. Lagi pula kita hanya menikah karena perjodohan." Chanyeol menganga tak percaya, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya berdecih tak suka. Aku memang sudah menceritakan semua ini pada Kyungsoo, dan pria mungil itu malah memarahi ku. Mengataiku terlalu bodoh karena mau saja di jodohkan dengan orang yang tak ku kenal.

"Chanyeol hyung, aku minta minum mu yah..." Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan suasana mencekam itu, jadi lah aku berinisiatif untuk mengambil minuman milik Chanyeol hyung dan meminumnya.

"Kalian sudah tidur bersama?"

"Uhukk!"

"Jika kau sakit, pulang lah Jongin! Jangan terbatuk dan menularkan virusmu di sini!" Wajar jika Kyungsoo hyung marah, karena saat terbatuk tadi air yang ku minum sedikit terciprat ke baju nya.

"Tidak. Aku rasa sex setelah menikah tidak buruk. Toh aku hanya perlu menunggu 2 hari lagi."

"Tapi kau bahkan baru meniduri seorang wanita semalam." Beruntung aku tidak sedang makan atau minum, jika iya sudah dipastikan aku akan tersedak untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Aku bukan gay atau bisex, kalau kau mau tahu."sahut Sehun.

Kenyataan ini kembali menohok ku untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tapi aku bisa apa lagi? Aku tak ingin mengecewakan ayah dan ibu ku. Mereka sudah menyiapkan rencana ini sejak lama, dan jika aku mengacaukannya maka aku akan menyakiti mereka.

Pikiran ku terbawa pada 2 tahun lalu. Di saat aku baru saja lulus sekolah menengah atas. Dan disaat malapetaka ini tercipta.

Flashback on

"Jadi kau akan pergi sayang?"

"Ya bu... Aku hanya ingin sedikit bersantai setelah ujian."

"Berapa lama?"

"Entahlah... Yang pasti, aku akan pulang." Bisa ku lihat mata tua itu sedikit kecewa. Kecewa karena keputusan ku.

Sebenarnya aku hanya mengambil break sebentar untuk sekedar menghilangkan penat karena ujian kemarin. Aku hanya ingin pergi ke beberapa tempat impian ku sejak kecil. Tak jauh, hanya sekitaran Korea , China dan Jepang. Dengan tabungan yang sudah ku sisihkan sejak masih sekolah dasar. Jumlah nya tidak banyak. Lagi pula ini bukan liburan mahal. Aku hanya ingin menikmati keindahan tempat-tempat itu dengan cara backpacking.

"Jangan terlalu lama sayang. Kau tahu bukan jika perusahaan ayah tidak terlalu stabil akhir-akhir ini. Setidaknya kau harus kuliah di saat ayah masih bisa membiayaimu."

"Ayah tak mungkin bangkrut dalam 2 tahun kedepan..."

Namun ungkapan tersebut menjadi kenyataan.2 tahun setelah aku pergi, Ayah di nyatakan bangkrut dengan setumpuk hutang yang berjumlah cukup besar. Ibu dan kakak ku memintaku untuk segera pulang, berharap aku bisa membantu untuk mencari jalan keluar... Syukurlah Jongdae hyung sudah lulus S2 nya, dan bisa sedikit meringankan beban keluarga kami dengan menjadi Manager di salah satu kafe kecil. Namun usaha kami belumlah cukup untuk membayar semua hutang yang akan jatuh tempo tersebut.

Hingga akhirnya seorang sahabat lama ayah datang, dan berniat untuk membantunya beberapa bulan kemudian.

"Aku akan membantumu...asalkan kau mau menjodohkan putra bungsu mu pada putra ku." Tangan ku sedikit gemetar saat menyuguhkan teh pada tuan Oh Mansik.

"Tapi mereka berdua seorang Pria?!"

"Aku tahu rahasia tentang Jongin yang kalian sembunyikan, Jongmin." Rahasia? Rahasia apa yang aku miliki? Apa yang sebenarnya ayah dan ibu rahasiakan tentangku selama ini?

"Baiklah. Aku setuju."

Flashback off

AFTER YOU

Hari pernikahan pun tiba.

Aku duduk di ruang tunggu dengan sangat gelisah. Berkali-kali aku mengusir rencana jahat yang terus berkeliaran di otakku.

Dari cara kabur saat pemberkatan atau bunuh diri di depan pastur saat pemasangan cincin nanti.

Namun sekali lagi...aku tidak bisa.

Aku tak ingin mengecewakan ayah, ibu dan Jongdae hyung. Mereka sudah menderita selama ini. Jika aku pergi, maka mereka akan benar-benar hancur. Anggap saja ini balasan ku atas semua kasih sayang yang di berikan oleh keluargaku selama ini.

"Kau gugup?" Kakak ku muncul dari arah pintu dan memeluk ku erat.

"Jangan sungkan untuk mengadu padaku Jongin. Ingat itu!" Aku pasti sudah gila, jika aku melaporkan tentang kejadian dua hari yang lalu saat Sehun menolakku secara halus.

"Tenang hyung... Kau mungkin akan bosan mendengar aduanku nanti. Aku pasti akan terus mengganggu mu!" Ucapku mencoba untuk tak terlalu emosional. Aku benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang.

Ingin rasanya aku berteriak, jika Oh Sehun itu adalah seorang bajingan dengan segudang tingkah brengseknya. Namun aku tak bisa.

"Hey...acaranya sudah akan di mulai, Jongdae kau harus segera keluar nak." Dengan enggan ku lepaskan pelukan dari kakak ku itu dan beralih menatap ayah ku.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya tuan Kim Jongmin ingin berduaan saja dengan beruang manis nya." Aku harusnya tertawa saat mendengar ejekkan Jongdae hyung, namun entah mengapa aku malah menangis seperti ini.

"Beruang ku kenapa ,hm? Seperti ingin pergi jauh saja?" Aku segera berlari memeluk pria yang paling ku sayangi itu. Aku mungkin orang paling bodoh yang menangis saat melihat ayahnya tersenyum bahagia seperti itu.

"Hiks...Aku ingin tinggal bersama ayah!"

"Kau harus tinggal dengan suami mu sayang..."

"Kalau begitu aku akan membawa ayah juga."

"Kau sayang pada ayah? Jika kau sayang pada ayah, kau harus patuh pada suami mu. Ayah akan sangaaat bahagia, saat rumah tangga mu berjalan dengan baik sayang. Ayah tahu saat ini kau mungkin ingin kabur, karena kau menikah dengan pria yang tak kau sukai. Tapi suatu saat nanti ayah yakin, kalian akan saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Tapi jika ia menyakitimu, berhentilah. Ayah tak ingin kau menangis karena seorang pria. Ayah berjanji akan segera bangkit, dan membayar semua uang yang di berikan oleh ayah Sehun agar kau tak perlu terikat lagi dengannya." Tangisan ku semakin pecah.

Aku sangat dekat pada ayah. Lebih dari siapapun. Karena itu aku yakin, jika ayah pasti bisa membaca pikiranku atau bahkan menebak apa yang aku rasakan. Aku mungkin pernah pergi selama dua tahun, tapi entah mengapa... Pernikahan ini membuatku merasa sedih sekali karena harus meninggalkan ayah.

"Hikss... Berjanjilah untuk selalu sehat ayah. Hikss... Karena aku, hiks... akan memarahi ibu dan si kotak itu jika kau jatuh sakit nanti..."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kau juga harus berjanji untuk selalu bahagia sayang. Jika tak kuat, berhentilah...ayah akan menanggung semuanya."

Flashback off

note: halo...masih ada yang nunggu ff ini. ini full flash back yah... awal pertemuan dan pernikahan Jongin sama Sehun. btw ini masih part 1 nya, part 2 nya bakal ku up sekitar bulan depan. makasih buat yang mau nunggu... see u


	4. PENTING!

MAAF UNTUK SEMUA CERITA ONGOING NYA AKU GAK BAKAL UPDATE DI FFN LAGI KECUALI 'AFTER YOU'

JADI KALAU MASIH ADA YANG PENGEN BACA CERITA YANG LAINNYA BISA LANGSUNG CEK DI AKUN WATTPAD KU.

YeolHan_11

TERIMA KASIH.


	5. Blue pt2

(Masih flashback yah...)

Beberapa bulan kemudian.

Pernikahan bukanlah hal yang cocok untuk kami sepertinya. Karena nyatanya, kami lebih terlihat seperti sepasang tetangga yang saling tak kenal satu sama lain.

Sehun akan pulang pukul 8 malam, lalu setelahnya ia akan pergi entah kemana atau mungkin berdiam diri di tempat kerja pribadinya selama berjam-jam lamanya. Entah lah...setelah beberapa bulan tinggal bersama, aku jadi tahu bagaimana sikap asli pemuda pale itu.

Seperti saat sarapan, pria itu lebih cenderung memakan bacon dengan telur goreng setengah masak, tanpa garam dan lada beserta secangkir kopi hitam. Sementara saat malam hari, ia akan makan pada pukul 12 malam, setelah pulang dari luar ataupun selesai bertapa di ruang pribadinya. Saat makan malam ia tidak terlalu pemilih, ia akan makan apa saja yang aku masak, asal bukan masakan asam atau terlalu pedas. Untuk makan siang, aku tidak tahu karena ia selalu makan di kantornya.

Sedangkan aku...aku hanya bertingkah seperti seorang 'istri' yang baik hati. Apalagi jika kedua orang tua kami berkunjung. Walau pun Sehun masih bersikap super duper dingin padaku.

Aku lebih suka menghabiskan waktu ku di rumah ayah atau mengunjungi Kyungsoo hyung. Hanya dua tempat itu yang menjadi favorite ku untuk menghilangkan penat dan stress.

Drtt drtt

 **From: Ayah**

 _'Libur Chuseok besok ajak suami mu berkunjung kemari sayang. Ibu mu akan membuatkan makanan yang banyak.'_

Aku tersenyum kecil saat melihat isi pesan dari ayah ku . Besok memang Chuseok, tapi aku tak tahu Sehun bisa datang atau tidak. Karena ketahu ku, ia bahkan tak pernah mengambil libur di hari minggu pun.

 **To: Ayah**

 _'Baiklah. Jangan lupa masak untuk beruang mu ini ayah.'_

Aku akan mencoba untuk memberi tahu Sehun saat makan malam nanti. Ya, semoga saja ia bisa datang nantinya .

Skip

"Aku sibuk besok. Ada proyek yang harus aku tinjau besok, aku mungkin akan pulang lebih larut atau bahkan tidak pulang sama sekali. Kau boleh menginap di rumah orang tua mu besok."

"..." Aku tak menjawab apa pun. Setelah meletakan makanan di hadapan Sehun aku segera pergi ke kamarku. Sehun pun paham, bukan paham soal aku kesal padanya. Tapi paham jika nanti ia hanya harus memberitahu ku jika ia sudah selesai makan. Karena aku tak pernah makan bersama dengannya, baik itu sarapan atau makan malam. Kami hanya makan saat dimana keluarga kami tengah berkumpul, itu pun aku akan berusaha makan secepat mungkin untuk mengindari Sehun.

\-- AFTER YOU --

Saat Chuseok

"Ibu! Si Hitam sudah tiba! Aww..." Ku jitak kepala pemuda berwajah kotak tersebut, kesal.

"Aku tidak hitam hyung!"Enak saja, kulit ku ini sangat seksi tahu! Bukannya hitam seperti pantat panci!

"Sudah-sudah... Masuk lah Jongin, eumm... Dimana Sehun?" Aku reflek menggaruk kepala belakang ku. "Dia sedang bekerja."

"Jika alasannya karena dia tak ingin berkunjung,maka jujur saja. Lagi pula aku tak menyukainya!" Ingin aku berteriak, 'KAU MEMANG BENAR SEKALI HYUNG!' tapi aku tak berani melakukannya. "Kau ini! Yah sudah, sekarang masuklah Jongin."

Jongdae hyung masih merengek karena jitakkan yang di beri ibu padanya. Saat aku melewatinya di depan pintu, aku sengaja menjulurkan lidahku tepat di wajah nya, dan dia kembali merengek. Astaga siapa sebenarnya yang kakak di sini.

"Ibu Jongin meledekku lagi!"

"Merengek lagi, maka ibu tak akan membiarkanmu makan nanti!"

"Ayah..." Dia memberikan tatapan 'kucing terbuang' nya pada ayah, sementara ayah hanya dapat menghela nafas. Jongdae hyung dan ibu adalah perpaduan yang pas. Ibu yang jahil, dan Jongdae hyung yang cengeng. Walaupun pertengkaran keduanya sangat menjengkelkan, tapi aku dan Ayah menyukai itu. Itu lah yang menjadikan suasana rumah kami lebih hidup.

"Kemarilah Jongdae, Ayah akan memberimu kue beras jika kau berhenti menangis..."

"Ayah!"

skip

Selesai makan malam, kami semua berkumpul di ruang tengah untuk berbincang-bincang seperti ritual yang selalu kami lakukan sejak dulu saat Chuseok.

"Bagaimana rumah tangga kalian? Apakah baik-baik saja?" Ayah bertanya.

"Eum... Kami baik-baik saja Ayah."

"Jangan menutupi apapun Jongin, Ayah akan sangat marah jika kau berbohong saat ini." Jongdae hyung juga memincingkan mata nya padaku, mereka semua terlalu peka memang. Mereka bisa mengetahui situasi yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Bukan kah Ayah sendiri yang bilang, bahwa mungkin ini akan sangat berat di awal nya. Tapi aku yakin, kedepannya kami akan baik-baik saja. Lagi pula ini baru 6 bulan setelah kami menikah. Kami masih dalam tahap mengenal diri satu sama lain."

Sebenarnya itu hanya harapan ku saja. Karena pada dasarnya Sehun tidak pernah benar-benar ingin mengenalku lebih dalam, hanya aku yang bekerja keras selama ini. Mencoba mengenal nya lebih dekat, mencoba memahami nya dan toleran pada setiap sikap nya.

"Kau masih punya keluarga disini Jongin. Jangan ragu untuk selalu kemari. Ibu bahkan tak suka jika kau malah tak nyaman disana."

"Aku kan masih beradaptasi bu... Aku juga selalu kesini setiap saat." Saat melihat raut kekhawatiran di wajah kedua orang tua ku, aku berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Jongdae hyung harusnya menjadi adikku saja bu, dia terlalu cengeng untuk menjadi seorang kakak."

"Aku tidak cengeng!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Ayah..." Dapat ku lihat perubahan raut dari wajah kedua orang tua ku itu. Syukurlah...mereka sudah bisa kembali tersenyum, karena raut khawatir mereka sebelumnya selalu berhasil membuatku menyesali setiap hal yang terjadi.

Seperti, jika saja aku tak pernah pergi dari rumah untuk sekedar memenuhi keegoisan ku, mungkin keluarga kami tak jadi seperti sekarang ini. Kami tak perlu bergantung pada orang lain.

Saat itu aku sangat marah saat ayah menyetujui perjodohan itu. Aku marah dan merasa di manfaatkan untuk kepentingan perusahaan Ayah, namun ini juga salah ku...seharusnya aku mengindahkan perkataan ibu waktu itu.

"Pulang lah Jongin...ini sudah larut, Jongdae akan mengantar mu."

"Sehun sudah mengijinkan ku untuk menginap Ayah."

"Tidak, pulanglah. Suamimu pasti membutuhkan mu di rumah." Tentu saja, aku kan pembantu nya.

"Cepatlah...hyung juga mau membeli sesuatu di luar." Aku bangkit dengan lemas, sebelum aku benar-benar pergi, aku memeluk ayah dan ibu ku dengan erat.

"Aku pulang dulu..." Kedua orang itu kemudian mengangguk dan mengantarku ke luar rumah.

"Hati-hati mengemudinya Jongdae."

"Iya bu..." Kami segera masuk kedalam mobil dan pergi meninggalkan rumah Ayah dan Ibu.

\--After You--

"Jongin...kau bisa jujur padaku sekarang." Suara Jongdae hyung memecahkan keheningan di dalam mobil.

"Aku tadi sudah jujur hyung..."

"Aku tahu semuanya Jongin."

Deg

Nafasku tercekat dalam beberapa saat. Dan tak lama kemudian Jongdae hyung menyadari hal tersebut. Ia memelankan laju mobil dan menghentikannya di salah satu sudut jalan.

"Ceritalah pada hyung sekarang."

"Ku mohon, sembunyikan ini dari Ayah dan ibu." Lalu Jongdae hyung mengangguk singkat sesaat. Aku pun menceritakan hal yang selama ini terjadi tanpa menutupinya sedikit pun, aku bahkan menceritakan kejadian di kafe waktu itu. Dan sudah dapat ku tebak reaksi apa yang akan ia berikan. Marah. Tentu saja, siapa kakak yang tak akan marah jika adik nya di perlakukan seperti itu.

"Ceraikan saja dia Jongin. Dia membuatmu menderita!"

"Dan kembali membuat Ayah terpuruk? Jangan bercanda hyung!" Jongdae hyung tak lagi menatapku, mata nya kini di arahkan kedepan sedikit senggan membenarkan pernyataan ku. Namun kedua mata sipit nya membola, dan aku jadi ikut mengarahkan pandanganku pada objek yang di pandanginnya.

"Brengsek!" Jika saja aku tak menahan lengannya, mungkin saat ini Jongdae akan turun dan menghabisi orang itu sekarang.

"Dia bilang dia sedang bekerja! Dan lihat sekarang apa yang ia perbuat! Dia malah pergi ke club Jongin!"

Benar, itu Sehun. Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah club dengan langkah yang sedikit sempoyongan. Aku sedikit terkejut saat melihatnya, karena ini kali pertama aku melihat Sehun mabuk. Namun pemandangan tak kalah mengejutkan terjadi,

"Sialan! Kau harus membiarkanku untuk memukulnya kali ini Jongin!" Seperti Jongdae hyung, aku juga kembali terkejut saat melihat hal itu. Dimana seorang wanita datang dan mencium Sehun dengan brutalnya. Awalnya ku kira Sehun akan mendorong wanita itu, namun pria itu kini malah menarik pinggul sang wanita dan balas menciumi nya tak kalah brutal.

"B-biarkan saja Hyung. Sebaiknya kau jalankan kembali mobil mu. Dan tetap rahasiakan hal yang kau dengar ataupun kau lihat hari ini. Demi keluarga kita,hyung."

"Aku akan bekerja sangat giat dan keras Jongin, sehingga aku dapat melunasi semua uang bantuan dari Ayah si bajingan itu dan saat itu kau harus meninggalkan pria itu. Demi keluarga kita!" Aku mengangguk dengan pasti. Aku juga sangat mengharapkan saat-saat itu tiba, sehingga aku dapat terbebas dari semua kebusukan ini.

\-- AFTER YOU --

TOK TOK TOK

Aku terbangun saat mendengar suara ribut dari luar pintu. Aku memutuskan untuk bangkit dan pergi untuk melihatnya.

"Cepat siapkan makanan untuk ku!" Itu Sehun, dengan keadaan kacau nya memintaku untuk memasakkan makanan untuk nya.

"Baiklah. Kau ingin mak-"

"Arghh!! Diamlah sialan?! Dan cepat lakukan saja pekerjaan mu!" Dengan sempoyongan Sehun mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah. Sedangkan aku segera pergi menuju dapur dan melakukan 'pekerjaanku' itu.

Skip

Setelah memasak dengan terburu-buru, karena Sehun yang menjadi sangat tak sabaran itu. Akhirnya aku dapat menyelesaikan masakan ku, meski hanya semangkuk ramen.

Kemudian aku kembali ke ruang tengah dan menuntun Sehun yang sepertinya benar-benar mabuk untuk menuju ke arah meja makan. Di tangannya aku melihat sebuah amplop coklat yang sudah sedikit terlipat. Tapi aku tak memperdulikan itu dan mendudukannya di salah satu kursi, tak lupa menyerahkan sendok dan sumpit.

"Makan lah-"

"Aku sudah tidak lapar. Sekarang bawa aku kekamar." Sialan! Ingin rasanya ku dorong pria itu hingga terjembab di lantai dengan sebuah luka besar di kepalanya. Jika perlu hingga ia mati sekalian, namun aku tak ingin menambahkan beban orang tua ku dengan masuknya aku kedalam penjara. Ah tidak tidak, memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku bergidik.

Akhirnya ku antarkan pria itu kedalam kamarnya. Ku rebahkan ia di atas kasur dan tak lupa melepaskan sepatu yang ia kenakan. Selanjutnya ku selimuti ia dan keluar dari kamar itu. Berdua dengan nya hanya membuatku terus berpikir tentang cara untuk melenyapkannya.

Esok nya, pria itu sudah lebih normal. Saat menyiapkan sarapan untuk nya, aku kembali melihat amplop coklat yang semalam di pegangnya.

"Jongin..."

"Ya?"

"Ini, tanda tanganilah berkas ini." Aku mengambil berkas yang di sodorkannya itu. Namun setelah membaca nya, aku tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutan ku.

SURAT CERAI

"Apa maksud-"

"Mari bercerai Kim Jongin. Aku tahu bahwa kau juga tak menyukai pernikahan ini. Jadi mari kita akhiri."

"A-aku... Aku-"

Ting Tong

"Biar aku saja yang membuka pintu. Kau, tanda tangani saja surat itu." Kaki ku seketika melemah. Ku raih kursi di sampingku dan menundukan kepalaku.

"Kalian sedang sarapan?" Aku menaikkan pandanganku saat mendengar suara yang tak asing di telinga ku. Itu Ayah Sehun.

"T-tuan Oh..." Aku bangkit dari kursi dan mengusap wajahku kasar. Ku harap Tuan Oh tidak sempat melihat wajah murungku itu.

"Surat apa itu?" Sebelum aku berhasil mengerti maksud dari kalimat Ayah Sehun, pria paruh baya itu segera merebut surat cerai yang berada di genggaman ku.

"Apa maksudnya semua ini,hah?!"

"Ayah...aku hanya ingin terbebas dari pernikahan ini. Lagi pula kami tak saling mencintai. Cerai adalah hal terbaik untuk kami."

"Cerai? Hanya aku yang berhak menentukan nasib pernikahan kalian disini!."

"T-tuan..."

"Jika kau masih berniat melakukannya, Kau lah yang akan ku tendang dari rumah ini Sehun!"

Sret sret

Setelah itu, tuan Oh merobek surat tersebut dan pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. Dan tak lama setelah itu, Sehun juga bergegas pergi meninggalkan rumah.

Tuan Oh benar-benar seperti monster. Diktaktor kejam yang selalu menuntut segala hal agar sesuai dengan kemauannya. Aku bahkan paham jika sifat nya menurun pada Sehun.

tbc


	6. That Night

Chap ini sedikit menyerempet. Jadi ade-ade boleh skip.

"Silahkan tuan." Setelah mengantarkan pesanan, aku kembali ke arah meja barista untuk mengambil pesanan meja lainnya. Ya...hari ini aku sudah resmi bekerja sebagai pelayan di kafe milik Kyungsoo hyung.

 _Kling_

"Selamat da- tang..." Aku rasa ini adalah minggu tersialku. Setelah resmi digugat cerai kemarin, sekarang aku malah di pertemukan dengan Sehun dan juga wanita itu.

"Kita duduk di sana saja Sehun." Tapi beruntung mereka tak menghiraukan aku, jangan kan mendengar sapaan ku... Melihat ke arah ku saja tidak. Tak ingin terlarut, aku segera pergi mengantarkan pesanan lainnya dan menyuruh Wendy untuk menghampiri calon mantan suami ku di sudut sana.

"Hai Nini sayang!" Seorang goblin-ah bukan, maksudku seorang pria bertelinga peri tiba-tiba menghampiri ku. Kyungsoo hyung sialan! Pasti dia yang sudah memberi tahu pria rasaksa itu soal aku yang akan bekerja disini.

Oh yah...setelah pertemuan waktu 5 tahun lalu itu, kami kembali dekat. Bukan ke arah pacaran, hanya hubungan kakak beradik- kata Chanyeol. Padahal aku tahu jika dia hanya berbohong soal hal itu, lagi pula mana ada _kakak_ yang memperlakukan _adiknya mesra_ seperti yang ia lakukan.

"Mau pesan apa tuan?" Ujar ku bersikap professional.

"Eyy... Jangan tuan! Bagaimana kalau Daddy?" Bajingan ini. Akan ku tendang kau!

 _Dduk_

"Sakit Nini! Awww kaki ku!"

"Bersikaplah sedikit normal hyung. Atau aku tak akan berbicara dengan mu lagi "

" Ya ! Ya! Aku pesan red velvet dan jus pisang, jangan lupa di tambah dengan sperm-"

 _Plak_

"Sialan kau hyung!" Setelah menampar bibir seksinya dan juga mengumpat ,aku segera kembali ke counter untuk menyerahkan pesanan Chanyeol hyung.

"Jongin bawa pesanan ini ke meja yang ada di sudut sana." Ujar Kyungsoo hyung.

"Kemana Wendy?"

"Dia sedang mengantarkan pesanan orang lain. Jadi kau saja yang antarkan pesanan itu." Mau apa lagi...terpaksa aku melakukannya.

Ku tundukkan kepalaku supaya Sehun tidak menyadari keberadaan ku. Bisa ku dengar kedua orang itu tengah bersenda gurau, dan aku bisa mendengar tawa manja si wanita dan juga kekehan Sehun.

Aku sedikit terkejut saat mendengar nya. Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar suara kekehan Sehun setelah 5 tahun tinggal bersama. Namun aku lebih terkejut lagi saat mendengar isi percakapan mereka selanjutnya.

"Malam ini jadi kan?"

"Emh. Jam 8 di rumah ku." jawab Sehun.

"Aku sangat merindukan mu Sehun."

"Kita baru tak bertemu sehari Soojung."

Benar dugaan ku. Mereka masih bersama selama ini.

Dia adalah Jung Soojung.

Kekasih Sehun sebelum menikah dengan ku, hingga sampai detik ini. Dulu aku hanya pernah melihatnya berciuman panas dengan Sehun 5 tahun lalu dan mendengar namanya dari Chanyeol hyung, ya... Hyung satu itu senang sekali menghasutku untuk berpisah dengan Sehun. Dia bahkan tak segan menceritakan segala keburukan Sehun di depanku, termasuk fakta bahwa Sehun diam-diam masih menjalin kasih dengan Soojung.

"Silahkan di nikmati tuan...nona..."

Huh...brengsek.

Bagaimana bisa dadaku berdenyut nyeri setelah mendengar semua percakapan intim mereka? Oh tidak! Ini terlalu sakit. Dan aku rasa aku butuh aspirin.

AFTER YOU

Normal POV

Jongin menghembuskan nafas lelah segera setelah ia sampai di apartment. Jongin tak tahu jika bekerja itu sangat melelahkan. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Rumah mereka masih tampak sangat sepi, ia hanya melihat pintu kamar Sehun sedikit terbuka.

 _'aneh sekali?'_ Setahu Jongin, Sehun tak pernah membiarkan pintu kamar nya terbuka, kecuali saat Jongin membersihkan ruangan itu. Tapi Jongin bertingkah masa bodoh saja, dan ia segera menuju kamarnya.

Dan aneh nya, rasa lelah Jongin tak juga dapat membuat mata nya terpejam. Ia sudah mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya sejak 30 menit lalu, tapi hasil nya nihil. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk bermain ponsel.

Kalau di pikir-pikir Jongin belum memberi tahu Jongdae soal perceraian nya kali ini. "Aku akan sekalian bertanya soal uang nya."

 _'Ada apa Jongin?'_

"Hyung, kami akan bercerai..."

 _'Lagi?'_

"Eumm... Setidaknya kali ini belum di ketahui oleh Tuan Oh. Lalu bagaimana tabungan keluarga kita? Apa sudah cukup?" Jongin dapat mendengar suara helaan nafas dari sang kakak di ujung sana.

 _'Ku rasa sudah cukup. Kali ini berusaha lah lebih keras untuk menutupi nya Jongin, agar tuan Oh tidak dapat mencegah nya.'_

"Ayah pasti sangat kecewa dengan ku Hyung... Aku sudah kehilangan muka untuk bertemu dengannya."

 _'Ayah pasti mengerti. Setelah perceraian kembali lah kerumah.'_ sekarang giliran Jongin yang menghela nafas berat .

"Akan ku pertimbangkan. Aku tutup telponnya hyung."

 _'Baiklah...'_

 _Pip_

Setelah mematikan telpon Jongin hanya dapat melamun. Bebannya sedikit terangkat karena telah bercerita dengan hyung nya. Namun hati nya menolak dengan keras, apa ia harus memberitahu orang tua Sehun agar Tuan Oh dapat membatalkan rencana Sehun lagi? Jujur saja, hati nya masih terasa berat jika harus berpisah dengan Sehun.

 _Drrt drrt_

Lamunan Jongin terpecah saat ponselnya bergetar, manandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Dengan gugup Jongin mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"H-halo, Ayah mertua..."

 _'Besok kemarilah, ajak Sehun sekalian. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu pada kalian.'_ Jongin menelan air ludahnya dengan susah payah. Mungkin kah ayah mertuanya sudah tau tentang perceraiannya?

"Baiklah Ayah..."

 _Pip_

Setelah itu tuan Oh segera mematikan sambungannya. Pikiran Jongin mendadak blank karena kalut. Ia takut jika mertuanya akan kembali membatalkan rencana Sehun lagi.

Dengan langkah terburu-buru Jongin masuk kedalam kamar Sehun, tanpa menghiraukan suara aneh yang keluar dari sana.

Jongin pov

"Sehun ada yang-"

"Ahh... Sehunhh... ahh...ahh..."

Aku terdiam di tempat. Kaki ku seakan membatu saat melihat apa yang terjadi di hadapanku kini. Aku melihat seorang wanita yang sedang duduk di pangkuan pria yang berstatus suami ku. Pinggul mereka saling bertubrukkan hingga membuat ranjang berdecit. Aku tak perlu menjelaskan adegan apa yang sedang terjadi di hadapanku ini kan?

Pikiranku terbawa kembali pada saat itu. Sudah terhitung 3 bulan lamanya setelah kejadian itu. Benar... aku dan Sehun juga pernah melakukan hal seperti ini.

 **Flashback on**

Aku terbangun setelah mendengar suara ketukan dari luar.

 _Cklek_

"Aku lapar." Itu suara Sehun yang ternyata mengetuk pintu kamarku sedari tadi.

"Tadi ibu mu membawa sedikit Kimchi. Kau mau aku buatkan nasi goreng Kimchi?" Pria itu mengangguk. Aku bergegas ke arah dapur untuk memasak. Kebetulan sekali ibu Sehun membawa sedikit Kimchi tadi saat berkunjung siang tadi.

"Ini. Jika sudah selesai panggil aku saja." Seperti biasa, aku kembali ke kamarku dan kembali berbaring di ranjangku.

Skip

 _Duakk duakk_

 _Cklek_

"Ada apa?" Aku segera keluar saat pintu kamarku di ketuk dengan kasar oleh Sehun.

"Apa yang kau masukkan dalam masakan mu?!" Muka Sehun memerah seperti kepiting rebus, aku bahkan baru sadar dia ternyata sudah bertelanjang dada di hadapanku.

"Aku tidak memasukkan apapun. Aku rasa Kimchi nya juga tidak sepedas itu."

"Berarti...sialan!" Dia mengumpat pelan dan masuk ke kamarnya. Mau tak mau aku menyusul nya masuk ke kamar, aku pikir dia mungkin terkena alergi.

"Sialan! Panas sekali!"

"Kau ingin ku ambil kan air dingin?"

"Bawakan aku es saja." Aku berlari ke arah dapur untuk mengambil es di dalam kulkas. Aku menaruh potongan es cube itu ke dalam plastik yang berukuran cukup besar.

Aku bergidik saat kembali ke kamar Sehun, dia mungkin menyalakan ac hingga suhu terendah sehingga ruangan menjadi begitu dingin.

"Ini." Bukannya mengambil es yang ku berikan, pria itu malah berbalik hingga posisi nya menjadi telungkup.

"Taruh di punggung ku." Sempat terdiam beberapa detik, akhirnya aku mengerti maksud dari kalimat yang Sehun ucapkan. Aku mendudukkan diri dipinggir kasur sehingga memudahkan ku untuk mengompres punggung nya.

"Soojung kau dimana?" Ku kira Sehun mengigau, ternyata pria itu sedang berbicara melalui sambungan telpon.

"Astaga aku lupa! Baiklah aku tutup telponnya." Bukan nya menutup telpon nya Sehun malah membanting ponsel keluaran terbaru itu hingga hancur. Aku yang terkejut pun langsung menarik tangan ku dari punggung nya. Tak lama setelah itu Sehun bangkit dan pergi menuju kamar mandi.

 _Brakk_

Awalnya aku berpikir untuk kembali ke kamar ku, namun aku memutuskan untuk menunggu setidaknya hingga pria itu keluar dari kamar mandi.

Sejam kemudian Sehun tak kunjung keluar, aku mulai khawatir jika pria itu malah pingsan di dalam sana. Baru saja aku menyentuh handle pintu kamar mandi, Sehun sudah keluar dari dalam sana dengan keadaan yang berantakan.

"Ku rasa kau harus menjalankan kewajiban mu malam ini." Aku meneguk liur dengan susah payah. Suara Sehun begitu dingin, ditambah dengan tubuh Sehun yang mulai mempersempit jarak diantara kami berdua.

"Kewajiban apa?" Tanganku terarah untuk menahan dada pria itu, karena sungguh aku bahkan dapat mencium aroma maskulin yang menguar dari pria itu.

"Melayani ku sebagai suami, tentu saja." Sehun mendorong tubuhku ke kasur lalu menindis ku. Tangan nya dengan cepat membuka setiap lapis pakaian ku. Aku pun hanya bisa pasrah karena ini memang kewajiban ku sebagai seorang 'istri'.

"Tapi maaf. Aku tak bisa melakukan nya secara lembut, karena kita sama-sama pria. Dan aku juga bukan gay."

"A-apa Akh!"

 _Keesokan harinya_

Tak seperti biasanya, hari ini aku tidur lebih lama dari biasanya. Sehun baru selesai menggempurku hingga pukul 5 pagi. Mata ku bahkan tak bisa terbuka sangking lelahnya.

"Jongin..." dengan mata tertutup aku bisa mendengar jika seseorang memanggil nama ku. Namun aku tak menggubrisnya, karena mungkin saja aku masih berada di awan mimpi.

 _Puk puk_

Sekarang aku bisa merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk-nepuk pipiku. Aku kembali mengacuhkan nya, dan malah memperbaiki posisi tidurku.

"Hey Kim Jongin!" Sekarang suara yang tadinya bernada lembut itu telah berubah menjadi sebuah teriakan kecil lalu di tambah dengan guncangan brutal di tubuhku.

"5 menit lagi. Ku mohon~" gumam ku lirih.

"Yakk!" Seseorang menarik tanganku hingga posisiku berubah menjadi duduk. Mata ku terbuka secara otomatis, dan aku dapat melihat jika Sehun lah pelaku penarikan itu.

"Bisakah kau ijinkan aku untuk tidur lebih lama lagi? Kau bahkan menghajarku hingga pukul 5 pagi."

"Dan ini sudah pukul 12 siang, menantu ku." Kepalaku berputar secara tiba-tiba yang mengakibatkan sakit di otot leherku. "Ibu mertua..."

Mati lah aku! Aku pasti di cap menantu kurang ajar oleh nya. Dan lihatlah bagaimana kesialanku terjadi secara beruntun. Mulai dari kejadian di serang oleh Oh Sehun, bangun kesiangan hingga leherku yang sekarang menjadi sakit karena berputar secara tiba-tiba.

"Jadi Sehun menyerang mu semalam? Tak sia-sia juga usaha ku." Mertua ku tersenyum licik, sedangkan Sehun sudah mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Jadi ibu yang memberikan obat perangsang itu hah?" Ibu nya hanya mengangguk polos.

Ah...aku jadi paham. Jadi semalam itu hanya karena obat perangsang? Haha...aku kira Sehun sudah mulai menganggapku sebagai 'istri' nya. Ternyata tidak. Pantas saja dia begitu kesal saat menelpon Soojung semalam.

 **Flashback off**

"Sehunhh it-u akh... siapa?" Aku kembali tersadar dari lamunan panjang ku saat mendengar wanita yang ada di pangkuan Sehun itu berhasil menangkap sosok ku yang masih berada di ambang pintu. Dengan kikuk aku kembali menutup pintu itu dan kembali ke kamar ku.

Author pov

"Sehunhh it-u akh... siapa?" Soojung yang masih bergerak di pangkuan Sehun tak sengaja menemukan seorang pria yang sedang memperhatikan mereka dari ambang pintu. Namun tak lama setelah itu, si pria muda itu keluar.

"Sehunhh... siapa dia!" Soojung menghentikan gerakannya karena sedari tadi Sehun belum juga menjawab pertanyaan. "Bukan siapa-siapa."

"Sepertinya dia masih SMA. Apa dia adik sepupumu?"

"Ehm." Sehun hanya mengangguk asal. Terserah Soojung mau menganggap Jongin itu sebagai siapa pun, karena toh sebentar lagi mereka akan bercerai. Dan satu hal lagi. Soojung tidak tahu jika Sehun itu menikahi seorang pria. Karena dia pikir Sehun di jodohkan dengan seorang wanita selama ini.

Tbc

Note: Btw mau tanya dong, kalian kalo baca ff suka yang bahasanya baku atau non baku? Atau campur2 ??

Soalnya aku pengen buat cerita baru, tapi masih bingung sama gaya penulisannya.


	7. Now

**Normal pov**

Pagi-pagi sekali Jongin sudah berada di dapur. Dia berniat untuk membuatkan sarapan untuk Sehun dan juga kekasih Sehun. Baik memang. Namun jangan salah sangka, dia baik hanya untuk melakukan tugas nya sebagai seseorang yang sedang menumpang.

"Ekhm..." Jongin tersentak saat seseorang tiba-tiba berdehem di belakang nya. Untung saja tangan nya tidak terpotong dengan pisau yang sedang ia gunakan untuk memotong bacon.

"Buatkan nasi goreng untuk hari ini. 2 porsi." Jongin mengangguk, dia juga berniat seperti itu dari awal.

"Ah iya! Semalam ayah mu menelpon."

"Ukhuk!" Sehun yang sedang minum pun tersedak saat Jongin menyebut ayah nya. "Kenapa? Ada sesuatu?"

"Beliau menyuruh kita untuk berkunjung hari ini. Tapi jika kau tak mau aku akan bilang pada nya."

"Aku memang sedikit lelah. Cobalah untuk minta ijin pada ayah." Jongin hanya memutar bola mata nya, sebenarnya dia berniat untuk menyindir Sehun, namun pria itu malah mengiyakan nya tanpa tahu malu. "Baiklah aku akan telpon ayah."

"Sehun~" suara seorang wanita membuat Jongin menoleh. Ternyata kekasih Sehun sudah bangun. Perempuan itu keluar dengan memakai kemeja kebesaran milik Sehun yang terlihat begitu-drama-sekali menurut Jongin, lalu bergelayut manja di tubuh Sehun.

"Hey _haksaeng_ (murid)!" Sapa Soojung pada Jongin, namun tidak di gubris oleh Jongin.

"Hun sepupumu sangat tak sopan!" Setelah menyebutkan kata sepupu Jongin sadar bahwa ia lah yang di sapa oleh Soojung.

"Dia sedang memasak sayang." Sehun mengecup kening sang wanita. "Mandilah...setelah itu kita sarapan. Lalu aku akan mengantar mu pulang."

"Kau mengusirku?" Sehun mengusak rambut wanita itu kemudian kembali mengecupnya. "Baiklah. Kau boleh tinggal selama yang kau mau."

Semua ucapan dan tingkah Sehun membuat Jongin mengepal kan tangan nya. Entahlah dia hanya merasa bahwa dirinya begitu patut untuk di kasihani disini. Menjadi pembantu untuk sang suami serta pacarnya. Dan sekarang harus melihat kemesraan diantara mereka berdua. Sungguh kasihan.

"Kalian berdua bisa pergi mandi. Setelah sarapannya sudah siap aku akan memanggil kalian." Ujar Jongin datar. Sehun dan Soojung yang tak peka pun mematuhi ujaran tersebut.

Skip

Setelah sarapan siap, Jongin segera memanggil kedua sejoli itu untuk keluar sementara ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Tujuan nya adalah untuk menghubungi sang ayah mertua.

"Halo ayah..."

 _'Ada apa Jong?'_

"S-sehun seperti nya kurang enak badan jadi kami-"

 _'Baiklah.'_

 _Tuttt_

Jongin mengelus dada nya. Hari ini kesabaran nya sangat di uji oleh 3 orang sekaligus. Untung saja dia harus bekerja hari ini, jika tidak dia mungkin akan kembali mendengar suara desahan dari dua sejoli yang sedang di mabuk cinta.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih. Silahkan datang kembali." Jongin membungkukkan kepalanya pada pelanggan terakhir yang datang ke kafe. Jongin bekerja lembur hari ini, ya kalian pasti tau alasannya bukan? Apalagi jika bukan untuk menghindari Sehun dan Soojung.

"Pulanglah. Aku yang akan membereskan sisa nya." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Tidak hyung. Aku akan membantu mu." Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafasnya. "Kalau begitu sebelum pulang makan lah. Kau belum makan apapun hari ini."

"Aku kenyang hyung... jika kau menyuruhku makan terus, aku akan jadi gemuk nanti. "

"Kau itu hanya minum air dari tadi, bagaimana mungkin aku tak khawatir Jong. Lagi pula makan tidak langsung membuat mu gemuk, kau itu sangat kurus."

"Eyyy kalian sedang membicara kan ku yah?" Seorang pria caplang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Kyungsoo dan Jongin. "Maaf tapi kami sudah tutup tuan." Jongin berujar datar, dan dihadiahi oleh rajukan dari si caplang.

"Kau tega Nini! Hyung kan datang untuk mengantarmu pulang."

"Maaf aku tak butuh Hyung..."

"Sebaiknya kau bujuk anak ini hyung. Dia belum makan dari pagi tadi." Jongin memberikan delikan tajam nya pada Kyungsoo yang berada di sampingnya.

"Kalau begitu hyung akan memasakkan mu sesuatu. Kyung kau punya beberapa bahan untuk membuat pasta kan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu membawa Chanyeol ke dapur mereka.

"Hyung kenapa kau malah memperbolehkan Chanyeol hyung masak!" Jongin segera memarahi Kyungsoo sesaat setelah pria mungil itu kembali dari dapur.

"Kau harus makan! Kau tahu bukan jika perutmu sangat sensitif."

"Tapi aku sungguh tidak lapar hyung."

Namun beberapa menit kemudian Jongin sudah duduk diantara kedua orang itu dengan sepiring pasta buatan Chanyeol.

"Makan." Ujar Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo hampir bersamaan. Namun Jongin tidak juga melakukan nya. Pria tan itu bahkan hanya menggeleng pelan serta menunjukan aegyo nya agar kedua orang itu berhenti menyuruhnya makan.

"Baiklah. Aku yang akan menyuapi mu." Chanyeol menyendok pasta tersebut dan berniat untuk menyuapi Jongin.

"Kyung pegang kepalanya. Sepertinya kita harus melakukan dengan cara yang sedikit kasar."

"Baiklah aku akan makan sendiri. Tapi hanya 3 suap oke?!"

"Tidak. Sampai habis atau kau tidak boleh pulang sama sekali." Oh ayolah, Jongin sudah lelah, dia butuh istirahat. Tapi kedua hyung nya ini malah memperlakukan nya seperti ini.

"Penyakitmu tak kambuhkan?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin penuh selidik, namun dengan cepat Jongin menggeleng. "Itu sudah 10 tahun yang lalu hyung."

Kini giliran Chanyeol yang menatapnya, "Kau yakin?"

"Aku hanya sedang stress akhir-akhir ini hyung..."

"Jika kau kembali merasakan gejalanya segera beritahu kami."

"Kalian tak perlu khawatir hyung." Jongin juga berharap demikian, dia tak ingin kembali merasakan sakit yang pernah ia alami dulu.

"Cepat makan makanan mu. Setelah itu aku akan mengantar mu dan juga Kyungsoo pulang."

Skip

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan rumah Jongin. Namun Jongin di bingung kan dengan sebuah mobil yang berada di depan mobil Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih hyung." Jongin melepas seatbelt nya. "Berhati-hatilah saat dijalan." Lanjut nya. Setelah itu Jongin segera keluar dari mobil mewah itu dan masuk ke rumahnya. Entah mengapa perasaanya menjadi tak enak.

Cklek

"Ayah mertua..."

"Dari mana saja kau Jongin?" Mendengar suara tegas pria itu membuat Jongin sedikit gementaran. "Aku baru pulang dari bekerja." Lihat! Suara nya bahkan sedikit tercekat sangking takut nya.

"Kau bekerja? Apa Sehun tak pernah memberimu nafkah selama ini? Oh mungkin saja, karena Sehun pasti memberikannya pada wanita ini!"

"Ayah Soojung ti-"

"Kau berani membantahku?! Kau sudah tertangkap basah tengah bercumbu dengan wanita ini. Dan sekarang kau mau membantah nya?!"

"Ayah...tenanglah. Ingat dengan penyakit jantung mu." Jongin mengusap pundak tegap pria paruh baya itu. Dia takut jika ayah mertuanya terkena serangan jantung jika terus-terusan marah seperti ini.

"Ayah bisa lihat bukan selama ini rumah tangga kami tidak baik-baik saja? Asal ayah tau aku dan Soojung sudah berpacaran sejak 6 tahun lalu. Bahkan kami tidak pernah putus sekali pun, meski aku dan Jongin telah menikah!" Mata Soojung terbelalak saat mendengar penuturan Sehun. Dia baru tahu jika pemuda yang ia kira sepupu Sehun itu ternyata adalah 'istri' Sehun.

"Aku tidak mencintai Jongin ayah. Aku bukan gay!"

"Kau pikir dengan hal ini aku akan membiarkan kalian bercerai? Tidak. Kau wanita jalang! Sekarang pergi dari rumah ini dan jangan pernah berhubungan lagi dengan Sehun. Dan untuk kalian berdua, mulai dari malam ini kalian akan tinggal di rumah ayah."

Soojung pun akhirnya pergi dengan wajah menahan malu. Sementara Sehun dan Jongin hanya dapat diam di tempat.

Sehun kira ayah nya akan mengerti dengan situasi yang selama ini terjadi pada nya. Namun dia salah, ayah nya bahkan tak peduli jika Sehun sudah selingkuh di belakang Jongin selama perkawinan mereka. Pria tua itu tetap ingin Jongin menjadi menantu nya, tak peduli apapun yang terjadi.

"Kemasi barang kalian sekarang." Jongin melihat Sehun masuk ke kamar nya pun akhirnya mengikuti jejak sang pria untuk masuk ke kamarnya juga.

"Kalian tidur terpisah? Sejak kapan?"

"5 tahun lalu..." ayah Sehun hanya dapat menghembuskan nafasnya sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya. "Baiklah. Cepat kemasi barang mu."

.

.

.

Ibu Sehun terkejut saat melihat suami nya pulang bersama dengan anak serta menantu nya, dan jangan lupakan beberapa koper yang ada di samping nya.

"Mulai malam ini mereka akan tinggal disini." Seru sang suami seakan menjawab sedikit pertanyaan dari sang istri.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Tak apa. Aku hanya ingin mereka tinggal bersama kita." Ibu Sehun tak berani bertanya lebih lanjut karena balasan suami yang terlampau datar itu.

"Kalau begitu masuklah ke kamar kalian, tak perlu bereskan pakaian kalian. Besok aku akan menyuruh pembantu untuk melakukannya. Kalian tidur lah." Ibu Sehun menyuruh kedua pria lainnya untuk bergegas ke kamar mereka, karena ia butuh penjelasan dari sang suami.

"Kau berhutang cerita padaku." Tanpa mempedulikan istrinya, tuan Oh Mansik malah masuk ke dalam ke kamarnya.

"Sayang..."

"Anak mu itu...astaga. Aku bahkan tak bisa berkata apa apa lagi. "

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia berhubungan dengan wanita lain sejak 6 tahun lalu hingga sekarang. Dan kau tahu, saat aku datang tadi ke rumahnya tadi, aku melihat mereka sedang bercumbu di ruang tamu dengan tidak tau malu nya."

"Astaga. Lalu bagaimana dengan Jongin?" Mata wanita tua itu sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Aku rasa Jongin tau mengenai masalah ini. Dia bahkan lebih terkejut karena kedatangan ku di sana."

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana?"

"Biarkan saja. Kita lupakan masalah hari ini. Dan untuk kedepannya kita harus bersikap lebih perhatian lagi pada mereka berdua."

Di tempat lain.

Jongin tidak mematuhi perintah ibu mertuanya seperti yang Sehun lakukan, pria itu malah membereskan pakaiannya mulai dari mengeluarkannya dari koper hingga memasukkan nya ke lemari. Sehun sama sekali mengacuhkan nya. Lagi pula Jongin bingung akan tidur dimana. Dulu jika berkunjung ke rumah ini mereka tidak pernah menginap sekalipun karena Sehun selalu menolak permintaan ibu nya.

"Kenapa di kamar sebesar ini tidak memiliki sebuah sofa pun?" Ingin rasanya Jongin tidur di dalam kopernya, namun dia bukan anak berusia 10 tahun lagi. Pasti tidak akan muat.

"Mari kita cari apa yang bisa kita manfaatkan untuk alas tidur malam ini." Pria itu membuka tiap pintu lemari dan mencari sesuatu untuk di jadikan alas tidurnya. Siapa tau ada selimut ataupun bedcover yang menganggur.

"Ini dia." Jongin mengambil beberapa selimut dan bedcover dari lemari dan menaruhnya di lantai yang jaraknya sedikit jauh dari ranjang Sehun.

"Selamat tidur Kim Jongin." Bahkan baru beberapa menit saja Jongin sudah tertidur sangking lelahnya. Entah lah Jongin bahkan enggan untuk memikirkan tentang esok hari.

.

.

.

 _Tok tok tok_

"Sehun... Jongin... kalian sudah bangun?" Yoona- ibu Sehun, sudah berkali-kali mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun dan Jongin untuk membangunkan keduanya.

 _Cklek_

"Hahh... astaga. Lihatlah, rencana ku 3 bulan lalu bahkan tak memberikan efek apapun untuk kalian berdua." Ibu nya hanya berseru lirih karena melihat pemandangan di kamar tersebut.

Perempuan berumur itu pun menghampiri putra nya. "Sehun bangun. Ayo kita sarapan!" Sehun pun terbangun setelah mendengar ucapan lembut sang ibu. Selanjutnya perempuan itu menghampiri Jongin yang terbaring di lantai.

"Jongin bangun sayang. Ayo kita sarapan." Jongin menggeliat kecil lalu mengucek mata nya. Ia pun langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya saat ia sadar bahwa yang membangunkannya adalah sang mertua.

"Cuci muka mu. Lalu kita sarapan dibawah. Ayah ingin membahas sesuatu pada kalian berdua." Jongin segera mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Sedangkan Sehun mengecek ponsel nya. Terdapat beberapa pesan masuk dari Soojung.

 **From : Soojung**

 _Hari ini kita harus bertemu. Kau harus menjelaskan tentang Jongin dan juga hubungan kita._

Pria pale itu menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Beruntung ibunya telah keluar dari kamarnya, jika tidak sudah dapat di pastikan bahwa sang ibu akan mempertanyakan ekspresinya itu. Tak lama kemudian Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah lebih segar, dan setelah itu giliran Sehun yang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Skip

Jongin lebih dulu turun ke ruang makan berniat membantu sang ibu mertua untuk menyiapkan makanan meskipun kenyataan nya ia sudah terlambat, karena makanan sudah tersedia di atas meja.

"Ayo duduk disini Jongin. Kau ingin sarapan apa pagi ini? Ibu sudah menyiapkan nasi goreng, bacon dan telur mata sapi. Kau ingin makan yang mana?" Tanya nya bersemangat.

"Bisakah aku minta susu coklat saja. Aku tidak terbiasa untuk sarapan." Jongin berucap pelan agar tidak menyakiti hati ibu mertuanya.

"Kalau begitu ibu ambilkan roti ya? Sarapan itu sangat penting." Jongin hanya mengangguk kepalanya, ia merasa tidak sopan sekali jika harus menolak permintaan mertuanya itu.

 _Tap tap tap_

"Sehun. Kemarilah ibu sudah memasakan bacon dan telur mata sapi kesukaan mu." Tak lama Sehun duduk, sang ayah pun tiba diruang makan.

"Kenapa kau hanya makan sedikit Jong?" Tanya sang kepala keluarga. Dahinya berkerut saat melihat piring Jongin yang hanya terisi selembar roti dengan selai coklat dan juga segelas susu.

"Aku tidak terbiasa untuk sarapan ayah. Tapi jangan khawatir, aku selalu mempersiapkan sarapan untuk Sehun di setiap harinya." Jongin memberikan senyum kikuk nya.

"Lalu bagaimana makan siang dan makan malam?"

"Sehun akan makan siang di kantor. Lalu saat makan malam biasanya dia akan makan saat tengah malam."

"Jadi kalian tak pernah makan bersama?"

"Ya seperti itulah... hehe..."

"Aku sudah selesai." Baru saja Sehun berdiri dari kursinya, suara tuan Oh menghentikan pergerakan nya. "Duduk Sehun. Aku belum selesai bicara."

"Tapi aku sudah selesai makan. Dan aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat." Dengan keras kepala Sehun masih tetap mempertahankan ego nya.

"Sehun dimana rasa hormat mu pada Ayah mu?" Bahkan Yoona yang tak pernah marah pada Sehun pun ikut kesal karena tingkah kurang ajar anak nya.

"Untuk apa kami menyekolahkan mu hingga keluar negeri jika balasan mu seperti ini?" Lanjut Yoona.

"Jika kalian tak pernah memaksakan kehendak kalian sedari awal, aku mungkin tak akan seperti ini." Balas Sehun emosi.

"Kalian menghancurkan masa depan ku dengan menjodohkan ku dengan seorang pria! Kalian tau betapa malu nya aku saat orang-orang menatapku jijik saat di gereja waktu itu?! Bahkan jika aku seorang gay sekalipun, aku tak akan pernah sudi untuk menikahi nya." Jongin tak tau harus bereaksi apa, setiap kata yang di keluarkan Sehun hanyalah hinaan untuk nya.

Hati nya sakit, bahkan air matanya sudah mengumpul di pelupuk mata bersiap untuk tumpah kapan saja. Tapi dengan bodohnya dia hanya diam dan tersenyum seakan orang bodoh.

"Sehun! Jaga ucapan mu?!" Namun Sehun tak menggubris ucapan sang ayah dan melanjutkan ocehannya.

"Apa ayah bodoh?! Di saat orang lain menginginkan cucu sebagai penerus keluarga, ayah malah menyodorkan seorang pria pada ku untuk di jadikan pasangan hidup!"

Jika Sehun terus saja berbicara seperti itu, bukan tidak mungkin Jongin akan menangis di hadapan mereka semua.

"B-bisakah aku pergi ke toilet? Aku ingin buang air kecil." Ujar Jongin yang di balas anggukan singkat oleh ibu mertuanya.

Saat memasuki kamar mandi Jongin segera menumpahkan air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Telapak tangan nya ia gunakan untuk menutup mulut nya agar suara tangisan nya tak terdengar oleh orang lain.

Jujur saja, semua ucapan Sehun begitu tertancap di hati nya. Lagi pula bagaimana mungkin Sehun menghina Jongin sementara Jongin berada di hadapannya? Ingin sekali Jongin menampar bahkan merobek mulut pria itu karena telah menghina nya.

Dalam hati Jongin tak henti-hentinya merapalkan sumpah serapah nya untuk Sehun. Dia ingin tiba suatu saat, dimana Sehun lah yang akan memohon maaf dari nya, dan Jongin tak akan memaafkan pria itu meskipun Sehun menjilat kaki nya.

Tbc


	8. Sehun

Saat selesai menangis Jongin segera masuk ke kamarnya. Dia ingin tidur saja sangking lelahnya. Tak peduli apa kata mertuanya nanti, semakin mereka membenci Jongin maka semakin mudah juga ia untuk lepas dari pernikahan gila ini. Jongin merasa ini semua sudah cukup, dia tidak akan membiarkan harga dirinya di injak-injak lagi oleh Sehun atau siapapun itu.

Dia juga tak peduli dengan Sehun lagi. Jongin akan menganggap pria itu tak pernah hidup di sekitar nya, seperti yang pria itu lakukan selama ini kepada Jongin.

 _Cklek_

Saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka, Jongin segera menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut dengan posisi tidur di lantai seperti semalam.

"Halo? Aku akan kesana sekarang. Baiklah..." Jongin dapat mendengar suara Sehun yang tengah menelpon seseorang. Dan tak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara pintu yang kembali tertutup.

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" Balas Sehun.

"Hubungan kita Sehun!" Balas si wanita tak kalah ketus.

"Entahlah... sepertinya kita harus berhenti bertemu dalam beberapa waktu kedepan. Aku masih dalam pengawasan ayahku." Soojung mengela nafas nya. Wajahnya semakin kusut. Sementara di lain sisi Sehun masih memikirkan perkataan sang ayah yang masih terus terngiang di telinga nya.

 **Flashback on**

 _"Kalian menghancurkan masa depan ku dengan menjodohkan ku dengan seorang pria! Kalian tau betapa malu nya aku saat orang-orang menatapku jijik saat di gereja waktu itu?! Bahkan jika aku seorang gay sekalipun, aku tak akan pernah sudi untuk menikahi nya." Jongin tak tau harus bereaksi apa, setiap kata yang di keluarkan Sehun hanyalah hinaan untuk nya._

 _Hati nya sakit, bahkan air matanya sudah mengumpul di pelupuk mata bersiap untuk tumpah kapan saja. Tapi dengan bodohnya dia hanya diam dan tersenyum seakan orang bodoh._

 _"Sehun! Jaga ucapan mu?!" Namun Sehun tak menggubris ucapan sang ayah dan melanjutkan ocehannya._

 _"Apa ayah bodoh?! Di saat orang lain menginginkan cucu sebagai penerus keluarga, ayah malah menyodorkan seorang pria pada ku untuk di jadikan pasangan hidup!"_

 _Jika Sehun terus saja berbicara seperti itu, bukan tidak mungkin Jongin akan menangis di hadapan mereka semua._

 _"B-bisakah aku pergi ke toilet? Aku ingin buang air kecil." Ujar Jongin yang di balas anggukan singkat oleh ibu mertuanya._

 _Setelah Jongin pergi ke kamar mandi, tuan Oh pun berdiri untuk menghadap sang anak. Sehun kira dia akan menerima pukulan keras dari ayah nya, tapi yang dapat ia lihat hanyalah raut sedih serta kecewa dari ayahnya._

 _"Kau tau... jika saja Jongin melaporkan hal ini sedari awal, aku mungkin akan membunuhmu Sehun. Tapi saat aku melihat bagaimana Jongin menyembunyikan semua ini selama bertahun-tahun, membuatku sadar bahwa dia adalah satu-satu nya orang yang tulus pada mu._

 _Siapa orang yang akan rela di jodohkan dengan seorang pria? Kau pikir Jongin menginginkan itu? Tidak. Ayah nya pernah bilang padaku jika Jongin sempat stress dan ingin bunuh diri, meskipun ia melakukannya secara diam-diam._

 _Kau pikir ayah nya ingin anaknya di nikahkan dengan seorang pria yang bahkan tak pernah menganggap anak nya ada? Jongin bahkan tak pernah mengeluh pada siapapun tentang masalah yang ia hadapi selama ini. Dan kau malah menghina dan menginjak-injak harga dirinya seperti itu?"_

 _"Cobalah untuk menghargainya sedikit Sehun, jika kau memang tak bisa mencintainya." Setelah menyelesaikan kalimat nya, Tuan Oh segera meninggalkan ruang makan yang tak lama kemudian di susul oleh perginya ibu Sehun._

 _Sehun sendiri hanya dapat terdiam di tempatnya. Hati nya terasa dihantam sebuah batu besar. Dia membayangkan wajah senduh Jongin setiap kali pria itu memasakkan makanan untuk nya._

 _Sehun merasa sedikit tak tau malu. Seharusnya dia tak sekasar itu pada Jongin. Setelah mengingat semua hal yang Jongin lakukan untuk nya. Jongin bahkan tak pernah marah jika Sehun menolak untuk pergi ke rumah orang tua nya atau saat Sehun membangunkan nya saat tengah malam hanya untuk memasakkan Sehun makanan._

 _Dia mungkin merasa malu saat harus menikah dengan Jongin. Tapi apakah dia pernah memikirkan perasaan Jongin? Ayah nya benar. Tak ada seorang pun yang ingin harga dirinya di injak-injak seperti itu._

 **Flashback off**

"Aku tak ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita." Ujar Soojung kekeuh. Bagaimana pun juga dia harus mempertahankan hubungan ini. Dia bahkan sudah membangun ini sejak 6 tahun lalu, dan dia tak akan melepaskan Sehun.

"Aku akan mencoba nya."

"Jangan hanya mencoba! Kau harus mempertahankan nya Sehun." Sehun hanya terdiam, dan tak ingin membalas perkataan wanita itu sedikit pun.

"Jika tak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi, aku pulang." Tanpa mendengar balasan dari Soojung, Sehun segera pergi meninggalkan wanita itu. Pikiran nya sedang di penuhi dengan rasa bersalah nya pada Jongin.

Sehun pun berjanji akan memperlakukan Jongin dengan baik untuk menebus kesalahannya selama ini. Sehun mungkin tidak bisa mencintai Jongin sebagai istri nya, tapi setidaknya ia bisa memperlakukan Jongin dengan baik.

Dan Sehun juga tidak akan menarik gugatan cerai nya pada Jongin. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika dia dan Jongin berpisah.

"Maafkan aku Jongin. Tapi tidak ada cara lain untuk permasalahan kita ini. Salah satu dari kita tidak boleh lebih terluka dari ini. Sebelum kita terlambat, dan saling melukai satu sama lain."

Sehun tidak ingin kejadian yang ia bayangkan akan terjadi suatu hari nanti. Hari dimana dia akan berbalik mencintai Jongin sebagai karma nya.

Tbc


	9. Ramyeon

Setelah dari rumah Soojung Sehun tidak langsung pulang. Pria itu lebih memilih untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar, menjernihkan pikirannya. Sambil mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk menghadapi Jongin saat dirumah nanti.

Saat duduk di sebuah taman seorang anak kecil terlihat berlarian di depan nya sambil mengejar seekor anjing kecil berwarna coklat. Namun tak lama kemudian anak kecil itu terjatuh cukup keras hingga membuat nya menangis. Sehun segera bangkit untuk membantu anak laki-laki itu.

"Tak apa?"

"Ibu~ sakit..." Sehun berinisiatif untuk memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Di usapnya kepala sang anak sambil menyerukan kata-kata penenang agar tangisan bocah itu berhenti.

"Mau paman belikan permen?" Anak kecil itu mengangguk lucu. Sehun kemudian pergi ke minimarket terdekat untuk membelikan bocah tersebut permen dan juga coklat.

"Ini! Jangan menangis lagi oke?" Sehun tersenyum lebar saat melihat anak kecil itu mengangguk sambil memakan permen nya.

Untuk informasi saja, Sehun itu sangat menyukai anak kecil. Sangat. Maka dari itu dia menolak untuk di jodohkan dengan Jongin. Bagaimana pun juga dia ingin memiliki seorang keturunan, darah dagingnya sendiri. Itu sebabnya dia tetap mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Soojung. Dia sangat berharap jika Soojung dapat memberikannya anak saat mereka menikah nanti.

Sehun akui, dia sudah meniduri wanita itu puluhan kali. Namun dia juga tak ingin jadi bajingan dengan menghamili wanita itu, apalagi dengan status mereka yang belum jelas. Yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah menunggu perceraian nya dengan Jongin dan dengan itu dia dapat mengikat Soojung untuk selama-lama nya.

-AFTER YOU-

 _Tokk tokk_

"Jongin buka pintu nya." Sehun memelankan langkahnya saat melihat sosok ibunya yang berada di depan pintu kamar nya.

"Kenapa bu?"

Ibunya terlihat sedikit panik dan juga khawatir sambil menunjuk pintu kamar nya. "Jongin belum keluar juga sejak tadi. Ibu jadi khawatir."

Sehun mencoba untuk membuka pintu tersebut, namun gagal karena pintunya terkunci dari dalam.

"Coba kau telpon dia. Siapa tahu saja dia hanya tertidur di dalam sana." Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan segera menghubungi nomer Jongin.

"Halo?"

"Jongin, buka pintu nya."

Cklek

Yoona menghela nafas lega saat melihat Jongin membuka pintu kamarnya, meski masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Ternyata menantunya itu hanya tertidur di dalam sana.

"Jongin ayo kita makan malam. Kau sama sekali belum makan dari tadi siang." Jongin menguap sambil mengucek mata sayu nya. Mencoba untuk sadar sepenuhnya.

"Aku akan cuci muka dulu."

-AFTER YOU-

"Besok ayah dan ibu pergi. Jadi kalian berdua lah yang akan menjaga rumah. Jangan menginap di tempat lain. Aku akan memantau kegiatan kalian dari seluruh cctv yang terpasang di setiap sudut rumah ini. Mengerti?"

Jongin dan Sehun mengangguk patuh. Ayah Sehun memang sedikit berlebihan, dia bahkan menaruh sebuah cctv di kamar pribadi milik Sehun dan Jongin.

"Kau tidak terlihat berselera Jongin. Mau ibu buatkan sesuatu?" Ujar Yoona berinisiatif, sedikit kasihan setelah melihat cara makan Jongin yang terkesan tak bernafsu sama sekali.

"Apa kalian memiliki ramen? Kebetulan aku menginginkan nya sejak kemarin."

"Sepertinya ada. Mau ibu buatkan?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan memasaknya sendiri." Jongin bergegas pergi menuju dapur untuk mempersiapkan panci, ramen serta sebutir telur. Dari siang tadi dia benar-benar ingin makan ramen, namun dia masih terlalu malu untuk bertanya pada ibu mertuanya.

Setelah 5 menit, akhirnya ramen buatan Jongin pun selesai di masak. Jongin membawa mangkuk yang sudah terisi dengan ramen nya kembali ke meja makan.

Hal baru yang dapat Sehun saksikan disini adalah Jongin yang makan seperti seorang gelandangan yang baru saja makan setelah berpuasa selama seminggu penuh. Sangat bersemangat bahkan terkesan terburu-buru. Sehun hanya takut jika pria itu tersedak nantinya.

"Ukhuk!" Dan apa yang Sehun takutkan pun menjadi kenyataan. Jongin akhirnya tersedak oleh mie yang ia makan. Tangannya sedikit menepuk dada agar efek tersedaknya hilang. Dengan penuh perhatian Sehun menyodorkan segelas air miliknya kepada Jongin, namun Jongin malah menolaknya dan lebih memilih untuk mengambil gelas miliknya sendiri.

"Makan pelan-pelan Jongin. Makanan mu tidak akan lari kemana pun." Canda ayah Sehun membuat Jongin jadi malu sendiri. Dari kecil memang Jongin lebih memilih makan ramen dari pada daging ataupun makanan lainnya. Dia begitu suka dengan sensasi saat mengunyah mie mie itu.

"Eungg... bolehkah aku tambah lagi?" Sehun menggeleng keras. "Tidak. Cukup untuk malam ini Jongin. Kau bisa makan ramen esok hari."

"Aku bertanya pada ibu mu, bukan padamu!" Balas Jongin berapi-api. Dia begitu lapar sekarang dan Sehun dengan seenak jidatnya melarang Jongin untuk makan. Heol!

"Sehun benar Jong. Kau bisa makan ramen esok hari. Pikirkan kesehatanmu, tak baik terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi makanan instant Jong."

"Baiklah."

-AFTER YOU-

Tidur Sehun benar-benar terganggu karena pergerakan acak seseorang yang berbaring di sebelahnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jongin. Tadi tuan Oh menyuruh mereka untuk tidur di satu ranjang yang sama, dan itu adalah perintah mutlak yang harus mereka patuhi karena Tuan Oh selalu mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka.

"Hahh.." helaan nafas berkali-kali terdengar dari arah Jongin. Setiap 5 menit sekali, pria tan itu akan merubah posisi tidurnya, dan itu benar-benar mengusik Sehun.

"Berhentilah bergerak dan menghela nafasmu dengan kasar Jong! Kau menggangu tidurku!"

"Oke."

Jongin pun berhenti menghela nafas dan bergerak. Namun setengah jam kemudian, ia kembali berulah.

 _Srakk srakk_

"Hufttt!"

"Kim Jongin! Apa masalah mu hah?! Tak bisakah kau tenang sedikit?!"

"Tidak bisa~" oh astaga! Apakah Jongin baru saja merengek? Padahal Sehun hanya menegurnya saja, tapi mengapa ia malah jadi seperti ini?

"Kau kenapa hah? Yak kau menangis?" Jongin menutup wajahnya sambil beberapa kali terisak. Sehun pun kembali menyalakan lampu kamar yang semula mati itu agar bisa melihat keadaan Jongin lebih jelas.

"Kau sakit?"

"Tidak~"

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin makan ramen." Sehun mengusap telinga kiri nya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin makan ramen bodoh! Aku lapar!" Otak Sehun mendadak blank saat mendengar jawaban serta umpatan dari Jongin. Yang benar saja! Hanya karena ramen, Jongin jadi menangis seperti ini. Sehun jadi menyesal bertanya kalau seperti itu.

"Ya sudah kau tinggal masak saja didapur. Beres bukan?"

"Tapi ramen nya habis!"

"Bagaimana kau tahu jika ramen nya habis?"

"Sebelum tidur aku memeriksanya, ku pikir aku bisa membuatnya secara diam-diam saat tengah malam nanti. Tapi ternyata stock nya habis."

"Kalau begitu, ini kunci mobil ku. Kau bisa pergi ke supermarket untuk membelinya." Jongin tak membalas perkataan Sehun. Dia hanya menunjukan tatapan polosnya kepada kunci mobil yang Sehun berikan.

"Kenapa lagi?!" Sehun memang jarang sekali berbicara dengan Jongin selama ini, namun dia tidak tahu jika Jongin akan sangat menyebalkan jika sudah dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Aku tak bisa mengemudi Sehun~" Sehun sempat bergeming selama 2 menit. Setelah itu dia bangkit dan mengambil jaket dari lemarinya. Tak lupa melemparkan Jongin sebuah jaket miliknya.

"Ayo kita pergi."

-AFTER YOU-

Setelah selesai berbelanja ramen serta beberapa buah snack dan juga minuman, keduanya pun akhirnya pulang. Jongin berlari kecil sambil menjinjing beberapa kantung belanjaan menuju dapur.

Dengan semangat dia mengeluarkan satu bungkus ramen kesukaannya dan menaruh ramen tersebut di meja.

"Buatkan aku juga." Ujar Sehun sambil melepas jaket yang ia kenakan lalu duduk di meja makan. Setelah mendengar itu pun, Jongin mengambil sebungkus ramen lagi untuk Sehun.

Skip

 _Sluurp sluurp_

Bunyi seruputan memenuhi ruang makan keluarga Oh saat ini. Dengan masing-masing semangkuk mie dihadapan mereka, Sehun serta Jongin terlihat begitu hikmad dan juga menikmati makanan sederhana mereka.

"Sebegitu sukanya kah kau pada mie, sampai-sampai menangis seperti tadi?"

"Tidak juga. Hanya ingin saja."

"Jika kau wanita, aku pasti mengira kalau kau sedang hamil." Ujar Sehun bercanda. Sementara Jongin hanya menimpalinya dengan tawa renyah khas miliknya. "Aku bukan wanita. Tentu saja aku tidak mungkin hamil."

"Ngomong-ngomong aku lebih tua 4 tahun dari mu, bukankah seharusnya kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'hyung'?"

"Kita akan bercerai sebentar lagi, jadi untuk apa?"

"Meskipun bercerai bukan berarti kita tidak boleh bertemu lagi kan? Lagipula aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai adikku sendiri sekarang."

"Tapi aku tidak mau kau anggap adik. Lagipula akan sangat sulit untuk kembali bertemu setelah perceraian kita,menurutku."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku harus kembali menata masa depanku. Dan aku rasa aku harus pergi jauh dalam waktu beberapa bulan hingga aku berani untuk bertemu dengan ayahku. Aku tahu jika perceraian ini akan membuatnya sedikit malu juga marah padaku."

Tubuh Jongin terasa lemas seketika. Bahkan ia tak kuat untuk menggenggam sumpit di tangannya, setelah ia mendengar pertanyaan laknat dari Sehun.

"Kalau begitu, haruskah kita tidak bercerai?"

Tbc

NOTE: maaf yah baru bisa update sekarang...

ceritanya udah mulai sedikit complicated disini. dan aku pengen ngejelasin dari sisi Sehun nya juga. jangan lupa review nya okay...


	10. Sick

"Kalau begitu, haruskah kita tidak bercerai?"

"Maksudku, haruskah kita tetap mempertahankan pernikahan kita dan melanjutkan kehidupan rumah tangga yang selama ini sudah kita jalani seperti sebelumnya?"

"Maksudmu dengan membiarkan status pernikahan kita, sedangkan kau berpacaran dengan Soojung?"

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin dengan muka tebalnya, pria ini menawari Jongin dengan sebuah situasi yang telah terjadi selama 5 tahun itu? Kepala Jongin bahkan sangat pusing saat kembali mengingatnya.

"Ku rasa itu solusi yang tepat dan menguntungkan bagi kita berdua Jong. Kau tak akan mempermalukan ayahmu, dan aku akan tetap bersama dengan Soojung."

"Menguntungkan? Benarkah? Aku rasa aku sama sekali tidak diuntungkan disini, hal itu hanya menguntungkan dirimu sendiri Oh Sehun."

"Tidak perlu menghawatirkan keluargaku Sehun, cukup pikirkan perceraian kita." Lagi, Sehun hanya terdiam tanpa merespon perkataan Jongin sedikitpun.

Apa perkataan nya salah? Apa perkataan nya menyakiti perasaan Sehun? Apakah dia harus terus-terusan memikirkan perasaan orang lain saat ini? Sehun sudah terlalu sering memainkan perasaannya, dan Jongin sadar itu. Namun pertanyaannya, mengapa dia masih belum rela dengan perceraian ini?

.

.

.

Jongin terbangun setelah mendengar keributan dari arah kamar mandi. Saat ia duduk di pinggir ranjang ia baru sadar jika Sehun tidak ada disebelahnya.

"Hoekk hoekk..." Jongin melihat Sehun yang tengah tertunduk di depan wastafel. Pantulan wajah Sehun pada cermin pun terlihat begitu pucat.

Jongin memijit tengkuk Sehun perlahan, berusaha untuk sedikit membantu pria itu.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" Sehun menggeleng pelan. Pria pucat itu berusaha untuk menegakkan tubuhnya, dan-

 _Brukk_

"SEHUN!"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Sepertinya tuan Sehun tidak makan dengan teratur akhir-akhir ini, sehingga asam lambungnya naik."

"Tapi Sehun tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit maag dokter Shin." Dokter bernama Shin Dongyub itu tersenyum kecil sambil membenarkan letak kaca matanya. "Terkadang stress juga bisa menyebabkan asam lambung naik nyonya. Aku sarankan agar tuan Sehun bisa beristirahat selama beberapa hari dirumah agar kesehatannya bisa cepat pulih."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih dokter Shin. Maaf mengganggu waktu tidurmu." Setelah berjabat tangan dengan Tuan Oh, dokter itu pun akhirnya pulang menyisakan Jongin dan kedua mertuanya yang masih setia berdiri di dekat ranjang Sehun. Ya, kedua orang tua itu tidak jadi pergi karena mendengar kabar Sehun pingsan subuh tadi.

"Ayah, ibu kalian bisa kembali ke kamar kalian sekarang, biar aku yang menjaga Sehun." Yoona nampak tidak setuju, namun suaminya segera menariknya untuk keluar dari kamar anak mereka.

"Hah... kenapa kau malah sakit setelah tinggal disini? 5 tahun yang lalu aku bahkan tak pernah melihatmu batuk sekalipun. Sebegitu menderitanyakah kau tanpa Soojung? Baru 2 hari kau tak melihatnya, tapi kau sudah sakit-sakitan seperti ini." Seru Jongin panjang lebar setelah kedua orang tua Sehun pergi dari kamar mereka. Di pandangnya wajah pucat pria itu. Tangan kirinya hendak menyeka bulir keringat yang mengumpul didahi Sehun, namun pergerakannya segera terhenti karena Sehun sudah lebih dulu membuka mata.

"Masih mual?" Tanya Jongin halus.

"Ya."

"Aku akan buatkan lemon tea hangat agar mual mu sedikit berkurang. Tunggulah..." Sehun hanya mengangguk lemah. Jongin pun segera turun ke dapur untuk membuat minuman tersebut.

Lima menit kemudian, Jongin pun kembali. Ia segera membantu Sehun untuk duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang, lalu membantunya untuk minum teh tersebut.

"Bagaimana? Kau merasa lebih baik?"

"Kurasa aku sudah jauh lebih baik berkat teh mu. Terima kasih."

"Tak perlu sungkan, aku senang bisa membantumu." Dan Sehun tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada jantung nya, karena senyum manis Jongin malam ini berhasil membuatnya berdebar cukup kencang.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam 9."

"Bukankah kau harus bekerja di kafe?"

"Aku sudah izin pada Kyungsoo hyung untuk tidak masuk hari ini."

"Maafkan aku." Jongin mengerutkan alis nya, "Kenapa minta maaf? Seperti bukan Oh Sehun saja."

"Memangnya aku seperti apa?" Sehun menatap Jongin dengan serius.

"Kau? Entahlah. Meski 5 tahun hidup bersama, aku tidak tahu seperti apa kau yang sebenarnya. Aku hanya tahu kebiasaanmu tidak dengan sifat mu."

Jongin merasa bahwa Sehun adalah tipe orang yang jarang memperlihatkan sifat aslinya dihadapan orang lain. Dia tak tahu apakah Sehun adalah si brengsek, si bajingan ataupun si pria dingin yang biasa ia temui dirumah. Namun terkadang ia juga bisa berubah menjadi pria baik, hangat dan romantis jika bersama dengan Soojung. Entah karena dia sangat membenci Jongin atau karena ia terlalu mencintai Soojung.

"Bajingan, brengsek, dingin. Bukan kah itu yang ada dipikiranmu?"

"Ya. Karena kau membenciku."

"Maafkan aku..." tatapan Sehun berubah sendu. "Kenapa kau terus-menerus minta maaf? Kau membuatku terlihat kejam."

"Sudah! Sekarang istirahatlah agar besok kau bisa cepat pulih dan kembali bekerja." Jongin memaksa Sehun untuk kembali berbaring di kasurnya lalu menyelimuti si pucat untuk memastikan pria itu tetap hangat.

"Sekarang tidurlah, aku akan membangungkan mu saat jam makan siang nanti."

.

.

.

Siang harinya Sehun merasa jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Berterima kasihlah pada teh buatan Jongin dan juga tidur panjangnya sehingga ia bisa pulih secepat ini. Tuan Oh yang sebelumnya membatalkan kepergiannya terpaksa pergi karena paksaan Sehun. Pria pucat itu bilang jika ibu dan ayah nya butuh liburan jadi mereka harus melanjutkan rencana pergi mereka.

"Jongin telpon ibu jika ada apa-apa dengan anak jelek ini oke?"

"Tenang bu... aku sudah baik-baik saja. Cepat pergi dan buatkan aku adik baru!" Canda nya.

"Dasar kurang ajar! Kalau begitu ibu dan ayah pergi dulu yah Jong. Ingat! Jika terjadi sesuatu, segera hubungi kami."

"Siap bu! Jangan terlalu pikirkan kami, dan bersenang-senanglah dengan liburanmu." Pasangan orang tua itupun akhirnya pergi, dan menyisahkan Jongin serta Sehun yang masih berdiri dipelataran rumah.

"Kau juga. Pergilah bekerja, aku sudah sehat." Jongin menggeleng pelan, "Aku sudah izin, jika aku datang ke kafe, Kyungsoo hyung pasti akan mengusirku. Jadi lebih baik aku dirumah saja."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu ingin makan diluar? Kebetulan aku ingin memakan sup ayam."

"Boleh juga. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan ganti baju dulu." Sehun hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan. Setelah itu Jongin pun segera naik ke kamar mereka untuk mengganti baju.

 **Tbc**

Note:

Maaf chapnya pendek. Alurnya kecepetan. Dan maaf baru update lagi.

Karena sempat kehilangan arah, akhirnya aku bisa nerusin ff ini lagi. Makasih buat semua yang udah komen dan juga fav follow cerita ini.


	11. Surprise

Hari-hari setelahnya keadaan Sehun tidak berubah sama sekali. Setiap jam 4 subuh dia pasti akan muntah-muntah dan hal itu membuatnya lemas bukan main. Seluruh keluarga begitu khawatir dengan keadaannya, termasuk Jongdae kakak Jongin. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Jongdae, melainkan kedua orang tua Jongin.

Mereka sudah pernah memprediksikan hal ini jauh sebelum keduanya menikah. Mungkin bagi orang tua Jongin hal ini wajar karena Jongin dan Sehun sudah menikah selama 5 tahun, namun tidak dengan Jongdae. Ia tahu bagaimana keadaan rumah tangga keduanya, ia juga tahu bagaimana hubungan tak sehat Sehun dengan Soojung. Tapi mengapa hal ini dapat terjadi?

"Ayah... apakah kita harus membawa Jongin ke rumah sakit?"

"Tidak. Kita belum tahu apakah Jongin sudah sembuh sepenuhnya atau tidak, Dae. Kita harus tetap merahasiakannya."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya? Perutnya akan membesar seiring waktu berjalan ayah! Jika sudah seperti itu, maka kita harus bagaimana?" Apa yang Jongdae katakan sepenuhnya memang benar. Mereka tidak mungkin merahasiakan ini dari Jongin, apalagi anak itu yang akan mengalaminya.

"Pertama-tama kita harus beritahu keluarga Oh terlebih dahulu, termasuk Sehun." Jongdae tak tahu apakah ini kabar baik atau bukan, namun sepertinya semuanya akan menjadi lebih rumit dari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Sehun terkejut saat melihat kedua orang tua Jongin dan juga Jongdae berada di depan pintu rumahnya. Sangking terkejutnya, ia sampai tidak mempersilahkan ketiga orang itu untuk masuk.

"Apa kau ingin kami berdiri disini sampai malam?" Sehun baru tersadar saat mendengar sindiran halus dari Jongdae, setelah itu ia segera mempersilahkan ketiga orang itu untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Jongmin? Tumben sekali kau mengunjungi ku? Apa kau ingin bertemu dengan Jongin? Tapi ia masih ditempat kerjanya."

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan kalian, kau, Yoona dan juga Sehun. Ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu duduk lah terlebih dahulu."

Setelah keluarga Kim duduk suasana kediaman tuan Oh mendadak hening seketika, hanya denting jarum jam yang terdengar.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Jongmin?"

"Ini tentang Sehun dan Jongin." Sehun yang merasa namanya di sebutpun segera menatap tuan Kim.

"Aku rasa... Jongin sedang hamil, Mansik." Cangkir kopi yang di pegang Sehun terlepas begitu saja setelah mendengar fakta mengejutkan dari sang ayah mertua.

"Tapi- Jongin pria? Mana mungkin-"

"Bukan kah itu bagus? Kita akan segera mendapatkan cucu Kim!" Berbeda dengan sang anak, Mansik serta Yoona malah tersenyum lebar. Raut bahagia di wajah berkerut milik mereka terlihat begitu jelas.

"Jongin memiliki kelainan pada organ reproduksi nya dari lahir, Sehun. Meskipun memiliki alat vital seperti laki-laki, dia juga memiliki sel telur dan rahim di tubuhnya." Jelas nyonya Kim.

"Tapi kami harap kalian turut merahasiakan hal ini dari Jongin."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sehun heran. Bagaimana mungkin merahasiakan hal seperti ini jika nanti Jongin lah yang harus mengalaminya?

"Jongin juga tidak tahu dengan kelainannya ini. Jadi aku harap kalian tidak memberitahunya terlebih dahulu. Kami takut ia akan terlalu terkejut, dan itu akan berefek buruk dengan kandungannya." Bohong tuan Kim. Semua hal yang ia katakan tadi adalah kebohongan, dan Oh Mansik tahu itu. Ia tahu alasan keluarga Kim merahasiakan ini semua.

"Baiklah. Kami akan merahasiakannya dengan baik. Kami juga akan memikirkan cara lain untuk menjelaskan situasi ini pada Jongin." Mansik berucap final. Setidaknya dalam waktu dekat ia akan memiliki cucu dari Jongin, dan bukannya dari si jalang itu.

"Sehun, kami harap kau bisa menjaga Jongin selama kehamilannya ini."

Tanpa sadar kepala Sehun mengangguk pelan. Sejujurnya ia masih bingung dengan fakta tersebut, namun saat memikirkan janin yang ada di perut Jongin membuatnya begitu terharu.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit pulang. Jongin akan pulang sebentar lagi, dan dia bisa curiga jika melihat kami disini." Tuan Kim pun akhirnya pamit dengan di ekori sang istri. Sedangkan Jongdae terlihat memperhatikan Sehun dengan tatapan sinisnya.

"Ikut aku!" Seruan Jongdae berhasil membangunkan Sehun dari lamunannya. Ia mengekori Jongdae yang berjalan ke sisi timur bangunan kediaman Oh.

"Kenapa adik ku bisa hamil Oh Sehun?!" Dahi Sehun mengkerut tanda tak mengerti.

"Bukankah karena Jongin memiliki kelainan rahim dan sel telur?" Jawaban polos Sehun dihadiahi pukulan sayang dari Jongdae di kepalanya.

"Maksudku, kapan kau meniduri adikku Oh Sehun? Bukan nya kau tak tertarik dengan nya?"

"Sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu, kami baru melakukannya sekali."

 _Duuakk_

"Sialan kau! Berani-beraninya kau menghamili adikku!" Jongdae menendak tulang kering kaki kanan Sehun dengan keras.

 _Duakk_

"Dan itu untuk perselingkuhan mu selama ini bajingan!"

Dan untuk kedua kalinya, tulang kering Sehun harus merasakan kekerasaan dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu menit setelah tendangan yang pertama.

.

.

.

"Kau ingin makan sesuatu?"

"Tidak Sehun!" Jongin jadi jengah sendiri, entah kenapa Sehun berubah menjadi aneh sekali. Dari memijit kakinya, hingga menawarinya makanan atau pun minuman yang Jongin ingin kan.

"Apakah kaki mu masih pegal?"

"Tidak juga... lagipula kenapa kau jadi aneh seperti ini?"

"Aku perhatian bodoh, bukannya aneh!"

"Tapi kau yang perhatian padaku ini adalah keanehan Sehun." Sehun jadi kesal. Jika saja Jongin tidak hamil, ia pasti akan menendang pria ini sampai ke Mars karena begitu menyebalkan.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah!" Dengan sedikit paksaan Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya dan juga tubuh Jongin ke kasur, tak lupa menarik selimut hingga menutupi dada mereka.

"Oh iya! Aku lupa." Seakan teringat sesuatu, Sehun kembali duduk dan menyingkap selimut yang mereka kenakan. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya kearah perut Jongin dan mengecup nya pelan.

 _Chup~_

 _'Cepatlah keluar sayang! Aku tak ingin Jongin saja yang bisa dekat denganmu! Jika kau sudah keluar, maka aku tak akan menjauhi mu barang 1 cm pun.'_

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Bukan apa-apa. Mulai dari malam ini, 'ini' akan menjadi kebiasaanku sebelum tidur." Dengan cuek Sehun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Jongin.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan bercerai, kalau saja kau lupa."

"Aku sudah putuskan. Kita tidak akan bercerai." Sekarang giliran Jongin yang bangkit. "Aku tidak mau. Aku sudah menolak rencana licik mu itu!"

"Aku sudah melupakan rencana itu!"

"Tapi kau pasti akan kembali kepada wanita itu kan?!"

"Lihat! Kau bahkan tidak bisa menjawab sialan!"

 _Pukk_

 _Pukk_

 _Pukk_

"Hey! Tenanglah. Jika tidak aku akan memelukmu hingga sesak nafas. Kau mau?" Tatapan sadis Sehun membuat nyali Jongin menciut. Pria manis itu pun kembali berbaring dengan memunggungi Sehun. Dengan jahil Sehun memeluk Jongin dari arah belakang.

"Jauhkan tangan mu!"

"Diam lah! Aku mengantuk." Lirih Sehun.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa aku-"

"Shhht."

Sehun mungkin belum mencintai Jongin. Perasaan nya pada Jongin masih jauh dari kata itu. Tapi yang jelas, ia ingin berada disisi pria itu sebagai bentuk tanggung jawabnya. Kalian mungkin bisa menyebutnya dengan karma. Namun Sehun tak peduli. Karena saat ini prioritasnya hanyalah Jongin dan juga janin kecil itu.

Tbc

Note: fast update kan???

Mumpung ide sedang ngalir dengan lancarnya, jadi aku update aja sekalian.

Bagi kalian yang nebak-nebak dari kemaren soal Jongin hamil, selamat! Karena jawabannya bener. Kesel juga karena udah banyak yang nebak alur ceritanya.

Oh yah... mungkin beberapa ada yang mikir **"kenapa Sehun bisa langsung kaya gitu ke Jongin?"**

Di chap sebelum2nya aku udah pernah gambarin karakter Sehun yang cinta sama anak2. Dan perlu di garis bawahi, Sehun itu gak benci Jongin! Jadi jangan kaget kalo akhirnya Sehun bisa cinta sama Jongin.

Oke segini dulu bacotannya. Jangan lupa kasih masukan yang banyak yah!!


	12. About the Time

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan calon anak nya, Sehun sampai lupa dengan sosok wanita bernama Soojung. Sosok wanita yang dulu menjadi satu-satunya prioritas bagi Sehun namun kini sosok nya tersingkirkan karena sosok calon bayinya yang ada di perut Jongin.

Semua perubahan sifat Sehun membuat Jongin bertanya-tanya. Sangat mustahil sekali jika Sehun bisa berubah hanya dalam waktu kurang dari sebulan mereka tinggal di rumah keluarga Oh. Jongin sempat bertanya pada Sehun secara langsung, namun Sehun hanya diam dan kembali memeluk Jongin, seperti saat ini.

"Sehun menjauhlah sedikit, aku ingin minum." Jongin mendorong-dorong tubuh pria itu berharap agar Sehun dapat bergeser barang sejengkal saja agar tangan kanan Jongin dapat meraih gelas jus di meja yang ada didepan sofa yang mereka sedang duduki.

"Aku ambilkan."

"Iya, tapi menjauhlah sedikit aku harus menggenggam gelasnya dengan tangan kananku." Namun Sehun tidak mendengarkan omongan Jongin sedikitpun. "Biar aku yang membantumu minum."

"Tidak perlu, yang ada jusnya tumpah karena kau."

"Tidak akan. Tenang saja." Tapi salahkan saja gelasnya yang begitu besar hingga mulut dan juga hidung Jongin tak terlihat, yang membuat sedikit jus ikut masuk kedalam hidung Jongin.

Awalnya Sehun tidak sadar, namun setelah mendengar Jongin terbatuk, ia segera menarik gelas itu dan kembali menaruhnya diatas meja. Seharusnya Sehun merasa bersalah sekarang, namun wajah Jongin yang berlumuran jus mangga membuatnya terlihat begitu lucu sekarang.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang sebelumnya Oh Sehun? Lihatlah apa yang sudah kau lakukan!"

"Maafkan aku Jong. Heheh..."

"Minggir, aku mau ke kamar mandi." Dengan sigap Sehun menjauhkan tubuh bongsornya sebelum Jongin benar-benar meledak.

"Dasar manusia pucat sialan! Awas saja kau! Akan ku balas 100x lebih kejam." Sambil menggerutu Jongin mulai membersihkan wajahnya di depan washtafel. Setelah berhasil mengeringkan wajahnya, tiba-tiba ponsel Jongin berdering.

"Oh kenapa hyung?"

 _'Jongin bisakah kau membantuku hari ini? Chanhee mendadak tidak bisa turun karena sakit, sedangkan kafe sedang ramai sekali sekarang.'_

"Oke hyung. Tunggulah 30 menit lagi aku sampai disana."

 _Pip_

Jongin kembali masuk ke kamar dan mulai bersiap-siap. Sehun yang masih duduk di sofa mulai menaruh perhatian pada gerak-gerik Jongin.

"Mau kemana?"

"Kafe."

"Bukankah kau libur hari ini?"

"Iya. Kafe sedang ramai, jadi Kyungsoo hyung memintaku untuk membantu."

"Tidak boleh! Aku tidak mengijinkanmu!"

"Kau pikir aku peduli? Aku tak butuh ijin mu tuan Oh." Setelah memakai mantel hitamnya Jongin segera keluar tanpa menghiraukan gerutuan dari Sehun.

"Dasar kurang ajar!" Sehun yang semula ingin menyusul Jongin tiba-tiba mendapatkan pesan dari seseorang yang sudah 2 minggu ini tidak ia temui.

 **From : Soojung**

 _Mari bertemu_

 _._

 _._

"Maaf terlambat hyung..."

"Tak apa. Langsung ganti baju mu dan bantu Wendy setelahnya." Jongin pun langsung menuju loker karyawan dan mulai berganti baju. Setelah selesai berganti seragam Jongin segera melakukan perintah dari Kyungsoo.

Hari ini kafe benar-benar ramai dengan pengunjung, bahkan ada beberapa pengunjung yang terpaksa pulang karena tidak kebagian tempat.

Sementara di lain tempat...

Kedua orang tersebut hanya diam selama 1 jam penuh. Tak ada yang berniat untuk buka suara sedikit pun. Bahkan si wanita masih memperhatikan ponsel di tangan nya. Lelah menunggu, Sehun -pria itu- segera berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki.

"Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan aku akan pulang." Soojung menahan lengan Sehun, namun masih tetap enggan untuk menatap mata pria itu.

"Kenapa kau jadi menjauhiku?" Sehun tak menjawabnya, lebih tepatnya ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Menjawab karena ia sedang menjaga Jongin, lalu dihadiahi tamparan dari wanita itu? Oh tentu Sehun tidak akan melakukan hal nekat seperti itu.

"Aku sedang banyak kerjaan."

"Bohong. Ini, bisa jelaskan maksud dari foto ini?" Soojung memperlihatkan foto yang sedari tadi ia tatap pada Sehun. Dan Sehun sedikit gugup saat melihat foto tersebut, foto saat dia sedang memeluk Jongin di depan kafe tempat Jongin bekerja.

"Kau sudah mulai menyukainya hah?"

"Bukan begitu... tapi-"

 _Prangg_

"Tapi apa,hah?! Jawab Hun!"

"Maafkan aku... tapi aku harus bersama Jongin mulai sekarang."

"Aku tak butuh maaf mu bajingan! Aku butuh alasan, berikan aku alasan!" Soojung memukul-mukul dada Sehun sebagai pelampiasan kesalnya.

"Dia hamil anak ku Jung." Soojung terkisap. Bukankah Jongin itu lelaki? Oke, dia tahu jika ada beberapa lelaki yang bisa hamil diluaran sana, tapi bagaimana mungkin Jongin hamil anak Sehun, sementara Sehun pernah bilang jika dia tidak pernah mencintai pria itu?

"Saat itu kami melakukannya, karena ulah ibuku. Aku sendiripun juga terkejut. Aku tak tahu jika Jongin itu spesial."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? Bagaimana dengan semua janji mu dulu Hun?"

"Maaf Soojung. Tapi aku rasa akan lebih baik jika kau mulai melupakan aku. Aku tahu aku memang egois. Namun aku tak akan bisa melepas Jongin."

"Kau gila?! Bagaimana mungkin aku hidup tanpa mu Hun!"

"Maaf Soojung, terima kasih karena selalu berada di sampingku selama ini. Selamat tinggal." Dan setelah itu Soojung hanya dapat mendengar suara pintu apartement nya yang tertutup.

 **' _Kalau begitu akan akan singkirkan anak itu.'_**

.

.

.

"Bagaimana mungkin kafe bisa jadi seramai ini?" Kafe sudah tutup sejak sejam lalu, namun semua karyawan masih duduk di dalam kafe untuk sekedar beristirahat.

"Untung saja Jongin hyung dan Chanyeol hyung membantu kami." Ujar salah satu karyawan. Chanyeol memang datang membatu sejak sore tadi. Awalnya ia ingin sekedar minum kopi, tapi saat melihat wajah kewalahan para pegawai ia langsung ikut turun tangan.

"Kalau begitu besok kalian semua boleh libur, terima kasih untuk hari ini." ujar Kyungsoo yang di sambut helaan lega dari semua orang.

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika besok kita makan-makan? Tenang aku yang bayar." Semua orang mendadak ricuh sambil meneriakkan nama Chanyeol.

"Kau harus tepati janji mu Tuan!"

"Tentu sayang. Kau tak percaya pada daddy mu ini?" Jongin segera memukul lengan Chanyeol yang terus saja bermain sugar daddy dengan nya.

"Jongin hyung sangat cocok dengan Chanyeol hyung..." Chanyeol memberikan jempolnya pada Wendy karena ucapan wanita itu.

"Kebetulan sekali, aku memang sedang menunggunya bercerai."

"Dia tidak akan bercerai, Park." Sebuah suara asing tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah pintu masuk.

"Astaga! Bagaimana ini Jong? Sepertinya kita ketahuan berselingkuh." Kyungsoo rasanya ingin muntah saat Chanyeol berucap dengan nada menjijikan nya itu.

"Ayo pulang Jong, kau tak boleh terlalu lelah." Dengan lembut Sehun mengamit lengan Jongin untuk membantu pria tan itu berdiri, tapi sayangnya kejadian romantis itu tidak terjadi karena Jongin segera menepisnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Jangan lupa janji mu Chan hyung." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan, sementara Sehun sudah mulai bertanya-tanya tentang percakapan antara kedua orang itu yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kau ingin kemana dengan si caplang itu?"

"Dia akan mentraktir seluruh pegawai kafe untuk makan-makan besok."

"Oh... kalau begitu aku akan ikut." Jongin yang semula sudah membuka pintu mobil kembali mengurungkan niatnya.

"Tidak boleh. Kau kan harus bekerja besok."

"Itu perusahaan ku, jadi aku bisa datang dan pergi kapanpun aku mau."

Jongin memijit kepalanya pelan, ia hanya takut jika Sehun akan mengacau nantinya. Apalagi dia dan Chanyeol memiliki hubungan yang aneh.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh."

"Terserah saja Jong, yang pasti aku akan ikut."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang jalan kaki saja." Jongin pun berjalan menjauhi mobil Sehun dan pergi melewati jalan kecil di samping kafe. Jalan ini biasanya ia biasa lewati ketika pergi bekerja.

Karena bangunan kafe sebagian besar terdiri dari kaca, para pegawai yang belum pulang pun melihat Jongin yang berjalan kaki ke arah jalan kecil.

"Kenapa Jongin oppa malah berjalan kesana?" Seruan Wendy membuat Chanyeol serta Kyungsoo langsung pergi keluar kafe.

"Jongin!" Jongin tidak mengindahkan panggilan Sehun yang sedari tadi berjalan dibelakangnya. Namun langkah Jongin terhenti dan diikuti oleh jatuhnya tubuh kurus itu setelahnya.

"Jongin? Kau tak apa?" Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol langsung berlari saat melihat Sehun yang berjongkok dihadapan tubuh Jongin yang pingsan.

Kyungsoo begitu terkejut saat melihat rembesan darah yang keluar dari daerah belakang Jongin. Sementara Sehun hanya bisa mengumpat pelan. **_'Pasti jongin kelelahan.'_**

.

.

.

"Kita harus bawa Jongin ke rumah sakit." Sehun segera menggendong tubuh Jongin dan membawanya ke mobil.

"Pasien hanya kelelahan, jadi tidak perlu khawatir."

"Bagaimana dengan janin nya?" Chanyeol serta Kyungsoo tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan, tapi wajah serius Sehun malah membuat mereka semakin khawatir.

"Janinnya baik-baik saja. Tapi saya sarankan agar pasien dirawat semalam dulu disini."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih dokter." Dokter tersebut pun pergi meninggalkan mereka di ruang rawat Jongin, sementara pria itu masih pingsan diranjangnya.

"Hun, apa benar Jongin hamil?" Kyungsoo berharap jika ia hanya salah dengar tadi. Namun anggukan dari Sehun membuat kaki nya lemas seketika sehingga Chanyeol harus menahan tubuh makhluk mungil itu dari belakang.

"Sehun, sepertinya kami harus pamit sekarang. Kabari kami jika Jongin sudah sadar." Chanyeol memapah tubuh Kyungsoo untuk keluar dari ruangan Jongin. Sehun sedikit penasaran dengan reaksi aneh Kyungsoo, namun ia menahan semuanya karena Chanyeol sudah menarik Kyungsoo lebih dulu.

"Bagaimana ini Chan... Jongin tidak boleh hamil! Ini akan sangat membayakan nyawanya dan juga calon bayinya."

"Aku juga tidak tahu Kyung. Tapi sepertinya Jongin belum tau jika dia hamil, dan kita harus bertanya pada Jongdae." Kyungsoo mengangguk. Namun tanpa mereka sadari ada orang lain yang ikut mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

 ** _'Kenapa Jongin tak boleh hamil? Tapi ini akan memudahkan ku untuk menyingkirkan pria itu.'_**

Tbc

Note: pendek dulu yah...gpp kan? Yang penting update, kkk~

btw ffn sepi banget sekarang... suka sedih karena udah jarang banget ada ff yang menarik disini karena udah banyak yang pindah lapak (termasuk aku)

semoga kedepan bakal banyak ff hunkai lainnya yang bermunculan...


	13. When I Just Know it

Jongin tersadar setelah 2 jam pingsan. Dengan perlahan ia mulai mendudukkan tubuhnya diranjang rumah sakit.

 _Cklek_

"Sudah bangun?" Sehun segera menghampiri Jongin dan kembali menidurkan tubuh pria tan itu.

"Aku sudah baikan Hun. Aku ingin pulang."

"Aku akan panggilkan suster dulu. Tunggulah."

Sehun berjalan menuju salah satu suster dan meminta suster tersebut untuk membawakan kursi roda untuk Jongin.

Jongin tentu saja tidak terima saat Sehun memaksanya menggunakan kursi roda untuk ke parkiran. Lagipula Jongin hanya sedang kelelahan saja, bukannya habis kecelakaan.

"Aku berjalan saja."

"Tidak boleh. Duduklah, atau kita tidak akan pulang malam ini." Jongin mencubit lengan Sehun saking kesalnya, tapi ia tetap mengikuti instruksi Sehun untuk duduk di kursi roda.

Dan saat duduk di kursi roda ia baru sadar jika celana yang ia gunakan memiliki sedikit noda darah. Tapi anehnya ia tidak merasa ada sesuatu yang luka di daerah selangkangan nya. Jadi darah apa ini?

"Sehun, kenapa celanaku ada noda darahnya?" Sehun hampir saja keceplosan, namun ia segera mencari kalimat lain untuk membohongi Jongin.

"Ah itu... saat di UGD salah satu kantung darah bocor, jadi sebagian mengenai celanamu."

"Benarkah? Ah... syukurlah, kalau begitu ayo kita pulang."

Tuan Oh hampir saja memukul Sehun dengan tongkat baseball nya setelah melihat Jongin yang pulang dengan sebuah kursi roda. Untung saja ibu Sehun berhasil menghentikan niat sang suami karena ia tak ingin Jongin terkejut nantinya.

"Sehun aku bisa naik tangga sendiri."

Dan sekarang Jongin dan Sehun pun kembali adu mulut karena Sehun ingin menggendong Jongin untuk naik ke kamar mereka yang berada dilantai 2.

"Tidak. Aku akan menggendongmu!"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Harus mau!"

"Tidak!"

"Harus Jong!"

"Hey aku bukan ibu hamil,oke? Dan juga aku baik-baik saja Hun. Jadi berhenti untuk khawatir berlebihan." Sehun bergeming untuk beberapa saat dan kemudian mengalah pada Jongin.

"Kau sangat aneh akhir-akhir ini Hun." Untunglah gumaman Jongin tidak terdengar oleh Sehun, karena pria itu sedang sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

 _Drrt_

Jongin merasakan getaran pada kantong celana nya. Dahinya mengernyit saat melihat nomer asing mengiriminya sebuah pesan.

 **From: 143xxx**

 _Besok jam 11 pagi_

 _temui aku di kafe xx_

 _Soojung_

 _'Kenapa perempuan ini mengajakku bertemu?'_ Jongin sedikit melirik ke arah Sehun yang masih sibuk bermain dengan ponsel nya.

 **To : 143xxx**

 _Baiklah_

 _._

 _._

Esok nya Jongin datang ke kafe yang Soojung tentukan. Setelah melihat ke arah penjuru kafe, akhirnya Jongin dapat menemukan Soojung yang duduk disudut kafe.

"Maaf menunggu lama."

"Tak apa, duduk lah. Kau ingin pesan apa?" Jongin mengernyit pelan, "Tak perlu. Bisakah kau langsung bicara to the point padaku? Aku tahu pasti ada hal yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku."

Senyum manis yang tadinya mereka di bibir merah itu pun mendadak hilang. Sekarang wanita cantik itu malah balik menatap Jongin sinis.

"Apa kau tak pernah merasa aneh dengan sikap Sehun padamu? Ya, kau tahu bukan jika sebelumnya dia begitu membencimu dan begitu menginginkan perceraian kalian. Tapi sekarang ia malah bersikap sebaliknya, menerimamu dan mempertahankan pernikahan kalian.

Kau tahu, semua itu terlihat tidak begitu wajar."

"Kau mungkin hanya sedang cemburu Soojung, tapi ku rasa itu normal. Dua orang menikah dan tinggal bersama selama 5 tahun, bukan tidak mungkin mereka merasa nyaman atas kehadiran satu sama lain." Soojung terkekeh pelan. Ternyata Jongin memang hanyalah seorang bocah polos yang bahkan terlalu lugu soal percintaan.

"Bodoh. Semua perlakuan baiknya padamu saat ini hanyalah bentuk pertanggung jawabannya."

"Apa maksud mu?"

Soojung menarik sudut bibirnya, "Kau sedang hamil brengsek."

"Jangan bercanda! Aku seorang pria!" Jongin tak peduli dengan teriakannya yang menarik seluruh perhatian pengunjung kafe.

"Itu lah yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu! Kenapa pria sialan sepertimu bisa hamil? Dan kenapa harus Sehun?!" Soojung yang tersulut emosi segera menarik kerah kemeja Jongin.

"Tapi aku tak mungkin hamil!"

"Kau tak percaya? Baiklah aku akan mengantarmu ke dokter sekarang juga."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongdae dengan tajam, sementara Chanyeol sudah menghela nafas berat.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang pada kami lebih awal? Kami pasti akan menjaga Jongin dengan baik." Jujur Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku. Saat itu kami sekeluarga begitu terkejut, sehingga aku lupa mengabari kalian berdua."

"Ini aneh, bukannya Sehun dan Jongin tidak tidur di kamar yang sama. Lalu kenapa Jongin bisa hamil?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Waktu itu ibu Sehun sengaja memberikan obat perangsang pada makanan Sehun, dan begitulah." Jujur saja Jongdae merasa sedikit marah pada wanita keluarga Oh itu. Jika saja wanita itu tidak melakukan hal ilegal pada Jongin waktu itu, adiknya pasti sudah dapat hidup bahagia sekarang.

"Lalu bagaimana cara kita merahasiakan ini dari Jongin? Perutnya akan semakin membesar." Kyungsoo bahkan tak tahu harus bahagia atau malah sedih dengan fakta tersebut. Ia bahagia karena sahabatnya akan segera memiliki anak, namun ia sedih jika harus kembali melihat Jongin sakit.

"Aku juga belum tahu. Tapi cepat atau lambat Jongin pasti akan mulai curiga."

"Aku takut jika Jongin akan kembali seperti dulu hyung." Kyungsoo kembali membayangkan kejadian beberapa tahun lalu itu. Dan sesungguhnya Kyungsoo takut jika hal itu kembali terjadi pada Jongin.

Chanyeol mungkin belum hadir saat Jongin mengalami hal tersebut, namun ia tahu tentang hal itu dari Kyungsoo 5 tahun lalu. Dan dia juga khawatir jika Jongin akan kembali sakit.

.

.

.

Jongin terduduk lemas di samping Soojung. Otaknya masih belum siap untuk menerima kenyataan ini. Pantas saja perutnya mulai sedikit membuncit akhir-akhir ini, ternyata dia memang benar-benar sedang hamil.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Soojung pun pergi dengan senyum nya yang semakin mengembang. Sementara Jongin mulai membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Kakinya mulai melangkah keluar dari rumah sakit tersebut. Pandangannya kosong hingga membuatnya jatuh terduduk. Bukannya bangkit, Jongin malah terdiam dan tak memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang yang lewat disekitarnya.

"Mengapa mereka semua merahasiakan hal ini dari ku? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa hidup dengan perut buncit ini? Orang-orang akan kembali mentertawakanku."

Tbc

Note:

Fyuhh...

Hello there...

Masih adalah yang membaca??

Kalau tidak, mari kita ucapkan selamat tinggal pada ff aneh ini. Dan karena ffn sudah semakin sepi aku jadi ragu buat lanjutin cerita ini disini...


	14. Lost

Sehun sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya saat sang ibu bilang bahwa Jongin belum juga pulang dari tadi pagi. Ponsel Jongin tak aktif, sementara Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol juga tidak mengetahui keberadaan Jongin.

Mereka bertigapun memutuskan untuk mencari Jongin keseluruh tempat dan daerah yang mereka lewati. Chanyeol sudah menghubungi seluruh rumah sakit jika saja Jongin mengalami kecelakaan atau apapun itu, namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Kyungsoo juga sudah melapor ke kantor polisi dan belum ada kabar apapun.

Sehun sempat melacak posisi terakhir Jongin sebelum ponselnya mati. Namun ia tak menemukan apapun disana. Sehun pun memutuskan untuk memasuki gedung rumah sakit tersebut untuk bertanya apakah Jongin sebelumnya kesini atau tidak.

"Benar tuan, tadi siang ada seorang pria dan seorang wanita yang menemui dokter kandungan di rumah sakit ini. Namun setelahnya mereka langsung pergi."

Perasaan Sehun mendadak tak enak, pria itu mengeluarkan ponsel hitamnya dan menunjukkan sebuah foto.

"Apakah wanita ini yang bersama pria itu?" Sang perawat pun mengangguk pelan dan Sehun hampir saja membanting ponselnya jika saja nomer Jongdae tidak tampak di layar panggilannya.

"Halo?"

 _'Jongin disini, cepat kemari.'_

"Seseorang menemukannya di daerah sungai han. Dan karena Jongin tak menjawab apapun saat ditanyai, orang tersebut memutuskan untuk mengaktifkan ponsel Jongin dan langsung menelpon ayah ku. Aku tak tahu apa yang ia alami sebelumnya hingga ia jadi semurung ini."

Sehun tak dapat melepaskan pandangannya pada Jongin yang masih meringkuk di kasur miliknya.

"Jongin sudah tahu."

"Apa?"

"Dia mengunjungi rumah sakit tadi siang, dan dia akhirnya dia tahu jika dia hamil." Jongdae mencengkram kerah kemeja Sehun. "Bagaimana mungkin dia tahu?"

"Maafkan aku." Sehun bisa saja mengungkapkan kejadian yang sebenarnya, namun dia masih ingin melindungi Soojung dari amukan keluarga Jongin. Lagipula Jongin pasti akan mengetahuinya cepat atau lambat.

"Brengsek! Kau ingin adikku mati hah?"

"Aku tak mengerti, sebenarnya mengapa kita harus merahasiakan kabar bahagia ini darinya?" Jongdae melepaskan cengkramannya untuk menghindari pertanyaan Sehun.

"Malam ini biarkan Jongin menginap disini. Jika kau ingin pulang, maka pulang lah." Tanpa menunggu respon dari Sehun, Jongdae pun pergi meninggalkan pria itu dengan adiknya.

Setelah kepergian Jongdae, Sehun menghampiri Jongin yang berbaring si ranjang. Pria itu duduk dipinggir ranjang dan mengusap kepala Jongin.

"Kenapa kau malah sedih saat tahu kau hamil?" Meskipun matanya terbuka lebar, Jongin tak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun itu. Sehun pun membungkuk untuk meraih kening Jongin.

Chup

Setelah keningnya di kecup Sehun, air mata Jongin pun perlahan turun.

Sebelum tubuh Sehun kembali tegak, Jongin segera memeluk pria itu. "Aku ingin pulang ke rumah mu."

"Baiklah, kita pulang sekarang."

Esok paginya Sehun terbangun seperti biasanya. Namun hari ini ia memutuskan untuk tidak berangkat kerja dulu karena ia ingin menjaga Jongin. Setelah berdebat dengan orang tua Jongin semalam, akhirnya Sehun dapat membawa Jongin untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

Sejujurnya Sehun tak tahu menahu dengan permasalahan yang tengah terjadi pada Jongin saat ini. Mungkin sudah terlambat untuk tahu semua hal tentang Jongin sekarang, namun Sehun juga berhak untuk tahu tentang masalah yang terjadi pada Jongin saat ini.

"Mengapa semua orang tidak memberitahu ku? Apa karena aku begitu membencimu dulu?"

"Apakah aku tak berhak tahu?"

"Tapi- aku suamimu..." Sehun kembali menatap pria itu. Pria yang sekarang tengah mengandung anaknya, darah dagingnya.

"Jika kau siap, kau bisa bercerita padaku kapanpun kau mau,oke?" Sehun tentu tidak akan mendapatkan respon apapun dari Jongin karena pria itu masih tertidur di sampingnya.

Tokk tokk

"Ada apa bu?" Ucap Sehun setelah berhasil membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kau tidak ingin sarapan? Ibu sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk kalian, kalau bisa bangunkan Jongin juga. Sepertinya dia tidak makan malam kemarin."

"Baiklah. Aku akan membangunkan Jongin."

"Ibu tunggu dibawah,oke?"

"Ya..."

Sehun berjalan pelan dan berjongkok dihadapan Jongin yang baru saja mengubah posisi tidurnya.

"Jongin...bangun lah, ayo kita sarapan." Jongin terbangun saat merasakan telapak tangan Sehun yang mengusap bahunya.

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Kau belum makan dari semalam. Lagipula apa kau tak kasihan pada ibu yang sudah susah payah memasak untuk kita?" Jongin mendengus pelan ketika mendengar bujukan Sehun, namun ikut berdiri dan keluar kamar bersama Sehun.

"Habiskan makananmi Jong."

"Tapi aku sudah kenyang,Hun..." rengek Jongin sambil mendorong piring nasi gorengnya.

"Kau baru makan 3 sendok. Makan lagi!" Sehun kembali mendorong piring Jongin kearah pemuda tersebut.

"Sehun benar Jong. Kau kan sedang hamil, jadi kau harus banyak makan sekarang."

Ah, benar. Jongin baru ingat jika dirinya hamil. Jadi semua orang memang sudah tau kalau dirinya hamil?

"Makanlah Jong. Atau kau ingin ku suapi?" Jongin menggeleng saat melihat Sehun menyendokkan nasi goreng dan berniat untuk menyuapinya.

"Makan!" Nada datar Sehun membuat Jongin jadi terkisap dan akhirnya menerima suapan tersebut.

"Bagus. Ayo buka mulutmu lagi..."

"Aku belum selesai mengunyah." Ujar Jongin sambil menunjuk mulutnya yang masih sibuk mengunyah makanan.

"Kau sengaja makan dengan lamban kan agar aku berhenti menyuapimu?!" Sehun tau jika Jongin sengaja mengunyah perlahan agar Sehun berhenti menyuapkan makanan padanya.

"Tapi aku sudah kenyang Hun."

"Makan lagi Jongin."

"Aku tidak bisa." Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun yang kini kembali menyendokkan nasi goreng untuknya.

"Makan Jong..."

"Ya sudah..." dengan terpaksa Jongin kembali memakan nasi goreng tersebut, namun baru beberapa kali mengunyah perutnya sudah bergejolak tak nyaman, seakan-akan semua isi perutnya ingin keluar.

"Hoek... hmpph..." Jongin berlari sambil menutup mulutnya. Sungguh dia benar-benar ingin muntah sekarang, dan itu bukan karena mengidam atau apapun.

"Hoek-- hoek..."

Pria itu memukul leher belakangnya agar bisa memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Sehun yang baru saja sampai pun segera menjauhkan tangan Jongin dan menggantikan nya dengan milik nya lalu pijatnya pelan leher pemuda itu.

Dia terkejut saat melihat Jongin yang berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan semua sarapannya pagi ini. Setahu Sehun, dia lah yang mengidam selama ini. Tapi mengapa sekarang Jongin jadi ikut muntah-muntah?

"Sudah baikan? Perlu ku panggilkan dokter?"

"Tidak, aku ingin istirahat dikamar saja."

"Tapi kau--"

"Aku mohon Hun..." akhirnya Sehun pun mengalah dan memapah Jongin ke kamar mereka.

Tbc

Note: maaf Chapnya pendek banget. Insyaallah chap 13 aku update lusa sebagai tanda permintaan maaf karena baru bisa update sekarang...


	15. Promise

Jongin sebenarnya sangat kasihan dengan janin yang ada di perutnya karena tidak bisa mendapatkan nutrisi yang sehat darinya. Dia juga sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk banyak makan dan minum supplement penguat kandungan agar janinnya bisa bertahan. Namun Jongin tak bisa-- dia tak bisa berhenti untuk memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Dimana perutnya membesar, lalu pandangan rendah orang-orang dan juga hinaan mereka. Jongin tak sanggup jika harus menghadapinya lagi. Jongin tak ingin hal itu terulang kembali.

"Kau harus makan Jong. Kau bahkan sudah dirawat selama seminggu disini. Apakah kau tak lelah di rumah sakit terus?" Dan itu sudah untuk kesekian kalinya Jongdae membujuk Jongin untuk makan buburnya karena sudah seminggu ini Jongin hampir tak makan apapun.

"Aku tak bisa hyung... aku akan muntah lagi nanti. Percuma saja." Jongin sudah lelah jika harus bolak-balik kamar mandi untuk mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya. Tenggorokkannya juga sudah sakit sekali karena terus muntah.

"Kalau begitu makan kue saja yah... kasihan bayimu."

"Baiklah."

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Jongin dirawat di rumah sakit. Dalam waktu 2 bulan ia bahkan sudah 4 kali masuk rumah sakit karena tidak bisa makan apapun.

Dan itu juga membuat Sehun selalu khawatir dan tak konsen dengan pekerjaannya dikantor. Saat pulang kerja pun dia segera ke rumah sakit untuk menemani Jongin. Bisa dibilang rumah sakit jadi rumah keduanya selain rumah orang tuanya.

"Kau ingin ku kupaskan buah? Atau ingin makan sesuatu? Akan ku belikan Jong." Jongin menggeleng pelan. Jujur saja, dia sedikit lapar tapi dia tidak ingin makan apapun saat ini.

"Sehun aku pulang dulu. Besok Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo akan kemari untuk menjenguk Jongin."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati." Jongdae pun pulang, sehingga di kamar rumah sakit itu hanya ada Jongin dan juga Sehun yang masih saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Ingin makan sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

"Jika tidak, mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Karena kau juga menatapku."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu biar aku yang bertanya padamu." Jongin gugup. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun menatapnya begitu intens.

"Bisakah kau beritahu aku, tentang keadaanmu, tentang alasan mengapa kau menangis saat kau tau jika kau hamil waktu itu. Bisakah kau beritahu aku?"

"Kau pasti akan jijik denganku Hun."

"Kau malah membuatku mati khawatir jika terus begini Jong. Setidaknya kau harus beritahu aku, agar aku bisa mengerti."

 **Flashback on**

 _Anak kecil itu kembali melindungi kepalanya dari lemparan telur dan batu dari anak-anak lain yang berdiri mengepungnya._

 ** _"Orang gendut tidak seharusnya disini!"_**

 ** _"Pergilah! Kau hanya akan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri Jongin!"_**

 ** _"Dasar babi!"_**

 _Jongin hanya dapat menangisi keadaannya. Tak ada satupun orang yang berniat untuk menolongnya. Semua orang membencinya karena kondisi fisiknya._

 _Jongin lelah jika terus diperlakukan seperti ini. 5 tahun ini Jongin sudah begitu tersiksa karena bullyan dan makian orang-orang disekitarnya. Saat sekolah dasar tak ada satupun orang yang mau menemaninya. Dan kondisi itu bertambah parah saat ia memasuki sekolah menengah pertamanya._

 _Karena bentuk tubuhnya yang gemuk orang-orang selalu menghina dan menjauhi Jongin seperti Jongin ini pemilik penyakit berbahaya. Jongin juga harus merelakan absensinya karena suka sakit-sakitan karena obesitasnya._

 _Setiap pulang sekolah Jongin pasti kembali dengan berbagai macam luka ditubuhnya. Seperti kakinya yang lecet karena disuruh berlari di tengah terik matahari, atau luka memar di pipinya karena tamparan seorang senior di sekolahnya._

Flashback off

"Mulai sejak itu aku bertekad untuk berdiet dan berolahraga. Dan setelah beberapa bulan aku pun berubah dan jadi lebih sehat. Semua orang mulai menyukaiku dan mendekatiku. Aku benar-benar bahagia saat itu, sehingga aku ingin terus menjaga berat badanku. Aku takut, jika aku kembali gendut aku akan kembali sakit-sakitan dan mereka akan kembali membullyku.

Tapi ayah, ibu serta Jongdae hyung mulai curiga dengan kebiasaan baruku. Awalnya aku hanya menghindari makanan berlemak, namun saat berat badanku kembali naik, aku mengurangi jatah makanku hingga aku hanya makan 1 kali sehari.

Keluargaku marah karena hal itu, dan menyuruhku untuk makan seperti biasa. Namun aku tak bisa! Aku akan muntah jika makan banyak. Lalu ibu membawaku ke rumah sakit, dan dokter bilang aku mengidap anoreksia.

Hidup ku kembali hancur saat itu. Aku ingin-- aku ingin mati saja rasanya. Tapi Jongdae hyung dan Kyungsoo hyung membantuku untuk bangkit dan menemaniku setiap kali terapi. Hingga pada akhirnya aku bisa sembuh."

"Jika kau sudah sembuh, mengapa kau seperti ini?"

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku takut Hun... aku takut kalian akan kembali membullyku!"

"Aku tidak akan membully mu Jong!"

"Tapi aku akan kembali gendut Hun. Kau tak tau bagaimana menderitanya aku saat harus terus-terusan sesak nafas hanya karena naik turun tangga. Jika aku kembali gendut aku pasti akan kembali tersiksa seperti dulu."

"Kau itu hamil Jong. Sudah sepantasnya orang hamil memiliki perut yang buncit seperti itu."

"Aku ini pria Hun! Dan tidak ada pria hamil sepertiku! Mereka pasti akan semakin mengejekku jika tau aku ini pria yang bisa hamil."

Sehun tau itu. Dia pun sempat terkejut saat tau Jongin bisa hamil seperti perempuan. Namun Sehun juga tau jika banyak pria yang memiliki kemampuan seperti Jongin dan orang-orang pun sudah lumrah akan hal itu.

"Jangan khawatir Jong. Aku akan selalu melindungimu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun untuk mengejekmu lagi. Aku akan membantumu untuk sembuh kembali Jong..."

"Kau harus menepati janjimu." Sehun tersenyum lega lalu mengambil telapak tangan Jongin untuk mengusap perutnya yang masih datar itu.

"Kau juga harus berjanji untuk anak kita Jong."

Tbc

Pendek banget? Emang... karena ini akhir dari misteri penyakit Jongin. Trus tuh aku gak dapet notif sama sekali padahal udah ada yang review chap kemarin. jdi maaf baru bisa up sekarang.


	16. Problem

Jongin sudah pulang dari rumah sakit, dan sekarang dia tengah menghabiskan waktunya untuk beristirahat total dirumah sambil melakukan terapi penyakit anorek nya.

Kemarin Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo datang menjenguk nya. Dan sudah dapat ditebak jika Chanyeol akan bersikap berlebihan di hadapan Jongin, meskipun Sehun sudah mencoba untuk mengusirnya selama 2 jam penuh. Dan berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang di tarik paksa pulang oleh Kyungsoo.

Sehun menghampiri Jongin yang baru saja bangun dari tidur siang nya.

"Ingin makan sesuatu?"

"Buah? Aku ingin makan apel Hun."

"Baiklah akan aku ambilkan."

Sehun pergi untuk beberapa saat dan datang dengan membawa beberapa buah apel di piring.

"Usia kandunganmu sudah 5 bulan. Tidak terasa 4 bulan lagi anak kita akan lahir." Jongin hanya tersenyum dan mengambil potongan apel yang sudah Sehun sodorkan.

Nafsu makannya sudah membaik. Perlahan kondisinya mulai berangsur membaik tiap harinya. Dan itu semua berkat anak yang ia kandung dan juga dukungan orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Besok kita akan usg bukan?"

"Iya. Tapi bukankah kau ada perjalanan bisnis?"

"Aku akan mengulur sedikit waktu, aku akan menemanimu dulu lalu pergi ke bandara."

"Baiklah. Sehun aku mau stroberi."

"Oke tuan muda! Aku akan bawakan pesananan mu."

 _'Maaf sayang, jadwal penerbangannya berubah.'_

"Tidak apa. Aku juga bisa pergi sendiri kok."

 _'Maafkan aku yah... nanti setelah pulang aku akan mengambil cuti panjang untuk menemanimu dirumah dan juga terapi.'_

"Iya Hun. Telpon nya aku tutup dulu oke, sebentar lagi giliranku diperiksa."

 _'Baiklah. Sampai jumpa.'_

 _Pip_

"Tuan Kim Jongin?"

"Ya."

"Silahkan masuk." Jongin melangkah masuk ke ruangan dokter muda itu.

Pemeriksaan berjalan sangat lancar dan bayi Jongin juga sehat dan sempurna. Jongin bahkan tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari foto usg bayinya.

 _Srakk_

Seseorang merebut foto tersebut dan merobeknya teoat dihadapan Jongin.

"Hey bodoh! Kau tahu, orang-orang itu hanya peduli dengan anak yang ada di dalam perutmu. Setelah kau melahirkan mereka akan kembali mengucilkanmu karena tubuhmu yany gendut itu." Suara Soojung begitu tajam dan terdengar tegas.

"Tidak. Mereka tidak seperti itu."

"Makhluk gendut seperti mu tidak akan di terima di dunia ini. Lebih baik kau mati."

"Tidak! Tidak!"

"Dasar pria gendut tak tahu malu. Mati kau!" Soojung dengan kasar menjambak rambut Jongin yang langsung saja di pisahkan oleh petugas keamanan. Bukannya merasa tenang setelah di pisahkan, perasaan Jongin malaj semakin kalut.

Bagaimana jika Soojung benar? Bagaimana jika orang-orang akan mengucilkannya seperti dulu? Jongin tidak mau di bully lagi! Jongin tidak mau!

"TIDAK!" Jongin menjerit histeris sedangkan Soojung sudah tersenyum licik di seberang sana. Kini orang-orang mulai menggerumbungi Jongin dan menatapnya penuh tanya.

Untuk beberapa saat Jongin jadi teringat dengan masa-masa sekolahnya dulu. Dia teringat dengan para siswa yang suka membullynya saat itu.

"Aku tidak gendut! Tidak! Jangan ejek aku!"

Para perawat dengan terpaksa membawa Jongin masuk ke salah satu ruangan untuk menghindari kerumunan orang-orang, namun Jongin masih tetap histeris dan meremas bagian perutnya.

"Tuan hentikan, kau bisa menyakiti bayimu!"

"Biarkan! Dia akan membuatku malu dan kembali dikucilkan oleh orang-orang."

Si perawat itu menggeledah tas kecil yang Jongin bawa dan mengambil ponsel Jongin. Perawat tersebut segera menghubungi nomer orang tua Jongin

"Halo tuan? Pemilik ponsel ini tengah mengamuk di rumah sakit kami. Bisakah kau menjemputnya?"

 _'Baiklah aku akan segera kesana.'_

"Dia histeris selama hampir sejam penuh."

Tuan Kim menatap sang perawat penuh tanya, "Memangnya siapa yang membuatnya seperti ini?"

"Dia terlibat sebuah perkelahian dengan seorang wanita muda tadi. Dan wanita itu sudah kami usir dari rumah sakit kami."

"Karena histerisnya tidak berhenti juga, kami jadi menyuntikkan obat penenang kepada pasien." Seru perawat lainnya.

"Terima kasih. Kalian boleh pergi."

Para perawat itupun pergi meninggalkan tuan Kim Jongmin dan juga Jondae. Mereka tahu apa yang terjadi pada Jongin, tapi tidak dengan si pelaku. Niat mereka untuk memberi tahu Sehun pun terhalang karena Sehun tengah melakukan kegiatan penting di China sana, mereka tidak ingin memberatkan Sehun.

"Sebaiknya kita beritahu mertua Jongin dulu, setelah itu kita cari tahu siapa wanita tersebut."

"Baiklah ayah. Kalau begitu aku akan mengubungin orang tua Sehun dulu." Jongdae pun keluar dan menelpon orangtua Sehun, sementara Tuan Kim hanya dapat memandang anak bungsungnya dengan raut sedihnya.

"Siapa orang yang ingin mengusik kebahagiaan mu Jong? Kasihan sekali anakku."

Jongin kembali menangis dan memukul perutnya sesaat setelah ia tersadar. Seluruh ucapan ayahnya tidak ia dengarkan karena masih dilingkupi rasa cemas dan juga takut akibat perkataan Soojung tadi.

"Jongin, hey! Dengarkan Ayah nak. Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?"

"Kalian akan menbuangku! Kalian akan mengucilkanku setelah anak ini lahir."

"Siapa yang bilang hah? Kami tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Tenang lah..."

"Tapi Soojung bilang, jika pria gendut sepertiku itu lebih baik mati ayah hiks..."

"Jadi nama nya Soojung? Jangan-jangan..." Oh Mansik akhirnya tahu siapa pelakunya. Buru-buru ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi salah satu anak buahnya.

"Cepat cari wanita bernama Jung Soojung sesegera mungkin!"

 _Pip_

"Siapa dia Mansik?"

"Mantan kekasih Sehun. Biar aku mengurusnya Jongmin. Kau fokuslah pada Jongin."

"Baiklah, aku serahkan masah ini padamu Mansik."

"Ayah aku mau mati saja! Aku takut! Hiks..."

"Hey sayang dengarkan ayah. Tidak ada satu pun orang yang berhak untuk mengucilkanmu. Ingatlah bayi mu sayang, jangan pikirkan ucapan wanita itu!"

"Tapi kalian akan meninggalkanku setelah anak ini lahir... hiks... kalian akan memperlakukanku seperti yang teman-teman ku lakukan dulu." Kata-kata Soojung masih terngiang ditelinga Jongin. Sementara Tuan Kim masih setia membujuk sang anak agar kembali tenang.

"Dia hanya ingin membuatmu hancur Jongin. Dia hanya iri."

"Tapi--"

"Jongin! Dengarkan ayah! Lupakan apa yang wanita itu katakan, karena kami tidak akan meninggalkan mu seperti yang ia katakan."

"Ayah janji...hiks..."

"Janji." Jongin memeluk sang ayah erat masih sambil menangis pelan.

"Tenang, ayah akan memastikan jika wanita itu tidak akan berani lagi mengusik kehidupan kalian berdua." Ujar Mansik penuh tekad.

Tbc

 _long time no see_


	17. Ending

Tak terasa kini kandungan Jongin sudah memasuki bulan ke 9. Meskipun harus kembali bolak-balik rumah sakit setiap minggu nya, namun Sehun dapat melewati hal itu dengan sabar

Kini tinggal menunggu hari saja, maka anak yang mereka damba-damba kan akan lahir ke dunia ini. Jongin masih belum bisa menghilangkan rasa takutnya, namun Sehun dengan sabar menjelaskan dan memberikan perhatian lebih padanya.

Saat ini Sehun masih di kantornya, ada beberapa berkas yang harus ia tangani langsung dan harus diselesaikan hari ini juga. Sehun bertekad untuk menyelesaikan semua tugas kantornya hari ini juga agar ia dapat mengawasi Jongin yang akan melahirkan itu.

 _Drrt drrt_

"Halo? Ada apa Jongdae?"

 _'Jongin mau melahirkan. Saat ini kami tengah berada di perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Kau cepatlah kemari.'_

"Baiklah." Tanpa babibu, Sehun segera meninggalkan kantornya dan pergi menuju rumah sakit.

"Kondisi pasien cukup lemah, tekanan darahnya juga sangat rendah. Jadi kami menyarankan untuk operasi cesar saja." Ujar dokter bername tag Kim Heechul itu. Tanpa pikir panjang Sehun segera mengangguki saran dokter muda tersebut. Yang penting Jongin dan bayi mereka baik-baik saja.

"Kalau begitu kami akan persiapkan operasinya terlebih dahulu."

15 menit kemudian, Jongin yang masih terkulai lemas di ranjang rumah sakit dibawa masuk. Sehun sempat menggenggam tangan pria tan itu, sekedar menyalurkan semangatnya, meskipun Sehun sangat degdegan saat ini.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Tepati janjimu, jangan tinggalkan aku setelah bayi ini lahir." Sehun mengangguk pasti. "Aku tidak akan meninggakkanmu. Aku janji."

Setelahnya para perawat mendorong ranjang Jongin untuk memasuki ruang operasi.

"Semoga operasinya berjalan lancar." Seru Jongdae yang masih menggenggam tangan keriput milik sang ibu yang juga setia menunggu di depan ruang operasi bersama dengan ayahnya serta orangtua Sehun.

"Ayah, ibu... kalian pasti belum makan malam, pergilah ke kantin atau restauran di dekat rumah sakit ini. Biar aku yang menunggu disini." Seru Sehun yang langsung dia angguki oleh Jongdae.

"Tapi--"

"Ayolah bu, Sehun ada disini. Kalian berempat pasti juga lapar. Ayo biar aku temani. Sehun aku pergi dulu. Kabari jika sesuatu terjadi." Sehun mengangguk pelan, dan setelahnya kelima orang itu pun pergi.

"Selamat tuan, bayinya laki-laki." Sehun tidak dapat menahan senyumnya dan membalas jabat tangan sang dokter.

Jongin sudah di pindahkan keruang rawat. Sementara bayinya di bawa ke ruangan khusus bayi yang letaknya tak jauh dari kamar Jongin.

Karena Jongin belum sadar dari obat biusnya, Sehun dan yang lainnya pun pergi ke ruang bayi untuk melihat sang anak.

"Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Sehun." Ujar tuan Kim sedikit iri.

"Tentu saja, dia kan anakku." Balas Sehun bangga.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang perawat membawa anak laki-laki tersebut untuk menemui Sehun dan keluarganya.

"Ini tuan." Dengan ragu Sehun menggendong bayi. Gerakannya kaku sekali, sedikit takut jika gendongannya dapat menyakiti sang putra.

"Kau ingin beri nama siapa?"

"Oh Yeonjun."

Saat sadar Jongin langsung menangis. Awalnya Sehun kira Jongin hanya terharu karena sudah melahirkan bayi mereka. Namun Jongin ternyata benar-benar menangis dalam arti yang sebenarnya.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka melihat anak kita?"

"Bukannya begitu. Aku hanya kasihan padanya." Sehun menikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku takut jika saat dia besar nanti, orang-orang akan mengejek nya karena terlahir dari pria seperti ku."

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan serius. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain mengejeknya, karena dia memiliki orangtua yang hebat seperti mu. Seharusnya aku yang malu disini. Aku sudah berkhianat dan menyakiti mu selama bertahun-tahun. Terima kasih karena sudah mau bertahan Jongin."

Sehun membawa Jongin yang masih menangis itu kedalam pelukannya. Kata-kata Sehun berhasil menangkan Jongin. Pria itu berhasil membuat Jongin kembali percaya diri.

"Terima kasih Hun. Terima kasih karena sudah setia untuk menjagaku."

End.

aku tau ini gj banget. tapi aku sudah kehilangan feel sama jalan ceritanya. so see you on the next story.


End file.
